Finding the Right Flipping One!
by StarlightGilgalad
Summary: Starlight is the oldest child of Maxon and America. Everything is perfect except for one small detail, the King and Queen didn't have any boys. Starlight has the opportunity to do a selection, but being the prize 35 guys are fighting over is going to be interesting, especially since the boys have know idea what she's really like. Pants and boy hair doesn't really look good on TV...
1. Prologue

**Ok, so I was thinking about when America told Maxon that he should try being thrown in this 35 other guys all fighting over one girl. This was the result. **

* * *

America and Maxon were talking. Again. This time it was about the future of the country. They had been married for 20 years, and now had three children. Starlight, the oldest, who was turning 19 in a week; Izzy, a lovely 15; and Jenny the baby, only 6 years old. They hadn't gotten any boys. This was the issue they were discussing.

"I think we should have a Selection," persisted America. "No wait! Let me finish! I was going to say that it needed a few adjustments."

"Like what? I don't want 35 boys fighting over her! It's bad enough when you throw girls in with each other, but boys?!No way!" Maxon protested.

"Trust me on this, girls can be just as bad as boys, have you forgotten Celeste? And I honestly think that Starlight can handle herself, don't you?"

"Good point," Maxon conceded quickly. "But I still don't think it's a good idea!"

"Well why don't we ask her and find out?" she suggested.

* * *

Starlight was dead. She had been shot… by a plastic dart."Izzy?"

"Shut up! You're dead!"

"Fine! But where's Jenny?" she shifted to a more comfortable position on the ground. "Is she still in the closet?"

"Don't know! Now shut up!"

"Starlight! Your Mother and Father want to talk to you!" Anna, one of Starlight's maids, burst through the doors.

"About?"

"I don't know! But it sounded important! Do you think it could be about…" she glanced at Izzy. "The you-know-what?"

Izzy frowned, "You know I know exactly what you're talking about, Anna! Her birthday is in a week, and they have no idea what to do with her!"

"I bet you anything it is about a Selection," said Starlight, standing up and brushing off her pants. "Am I still dead?"

"No, but when you get back you are! And while you're at it, you can go find Jenny. I still need to get her before I win." Instructed Izzy. "Hurry up!"

"I will! I will!" yelled Starlight as she was hurried out the playroom by Anna. "You I need to put on a dress?" she asked her.

"No, it's informal, I think. Anyway, I bet you a… week of wearing dresses that it is about having a Selection."

"What?! No way! I'm not taking that bet!" protested Starlight, straitening her sleeves, which had become twisted from being on the ground. As they got to the door, she stopped and asked, "Do you really think they'll let me have a Selection?"

"Oh come on! They let you have almost anything you want!"

"That's because I actually know what is best for me, and what I shouldn't have! But it's not like I can control a bunch of boys!"

"Oh come off it! Of course you can! You can handle anyone! And if anyone gives you trouble, use the Shoes of Pain!" Anna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Starlight, like she was planning some poor guy's demise.

Starlight laughed. "No duh! Thanks see you later! Can you ask Kiki and Jo to look for Jenny? Not that they'll find her, that kid can hide in plain sight, I swear!"

"You're welcome, sure thing, and agreed!" Anna pushed her thought the door. Starlight was left facing her parents, who were looking embarrassed at something.

"What'd I miss? Were you two smooching or something? What did you want to talk to me about? What, is it about an impending Selection? I can take care of myself you know, there's no need to worry." She took a deep breath.

"You finished?" asked her mother. She nodded, becoming serious. "Good, yes this is about the Selection. Do you want to have one?"

Starlight glanced at her father. "Um… Well… I don't know if you want 35 guys running all over the palace, but I can defend myself!" She gestured to the interesting shoes that she always wore. They had tiny spikes on the bottom of the soles, three inch skinny heels, steel toes, and were surprisingly light and comfortable to wear.

"Yes, there is that, but I want to know if you want to have a selection," Maxon said, waiting for her answer.

"Yes," she replied. "As long as I don't have to wear dresses all the time and act all sweet and proper." She fingered her one inch long hair.

"Duh! We can't just let some poor guy marry you and then find out you're an absolute menace!" accused America.

"Thank you for noticing! I am a menace!" she hugged her Father. "Thank you Dad! Don't worry I'll try not to scarce all the boys away!" She smiled at her mother and left the room.

"Did we dismiss her?" asked Maxon.

"No, but I think she would have left anyway."

"Yeah, when did she get those shoes?"

"A while back, you've never seen them?" Maxon shook his head. "Oh, well they're a piece of work I can tell you! Make sure you are never on the receiving end of a foot stomp and you'll be fine."

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's the boys!" he winked and (insert epic making out scene here).

"Get a room!" yelled Starlight from the door. She laughed and left the general area before anyone could protest. _This is going to be interesting! _She thought. _Hopefully I won't end up with a total jerk!_

* * *

**Don't worry, the rest of the chapters won't be this short, I just had to put something in really fast. I'll update tomorrow, probably. Don't forget to review! More awesomeness on the way!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! Chapter one! I tried to get a bunch of explanations that weren't too boring in. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter one

When the Selection was announced, the general population was surprised. No thought that Queen America would actually let her daughter have one. On the Report, she simply said that "I couldn't really think of a different way for her to find a husband. I'm honestly not worried about her, and it was her decision anyway. Of course we've made a few adjustments, no one is required to stay, and they can leave at any time if they wish so. Also, if anyone is caught with another girl, then they will be sent home."

After the interview, people were exited, especially boys between the ages of 16 and 25. Starlight was not freaking out, nor was she super exited. She carried on as usual, until the day the names were announced. "So did you guys pick candidates or is it completely random?" she asked her parents, right before the Report.

They looked at each other, hesitating. "Well, we did pick a few people, but for the most part it was random," Maxon admitted. "I we both picked one boy, I picked based on your personality, and your mother picked based on your interests. You don't have to pick either of them."

"Do I get to know who it was?" She asked, with a sly look on her face.

"No!"

"Fine, but you know I'll get it out of you eventually. Don'tworry; no hard feelings." She laughed. "Come on let's do this thing!" They walked on to the stage, Starlight's wig bouncing behind. Whenever there was a public event, she put on a dress, did her make up all pretty, and donned a beautiful curly long wig. It was the same color as her natural bright red hair, and usually contrasted nicely with her dress. She claimed that the reason she did this, was so that the public would be used to her with long hair, and looking all girly. Then at her wedding, not bothering to do any of that, the public would be shocked, but her husband would be in on the joke.

"So Starlight, ready to see the Selected?" asked Gravil.

"Absolutely!" she practically gushed; by with just the right amount of humor that the audience knew she was joking. "Bring it on!"

The first picture showed up, and the audience held their breath. Nathan Orion was amazingly attractive, and most of the ladies in the audience stared wistfully. "Dibs!" called Izzy, almost jumping from excitement.

"Mine! You can't call dibs! One, you're not old enough. Two, mine! And three… Dibs!" Starlight glanced at the cameras and flashed a brilliant smile. The watching males were now desperately hoping to get called. The second guy, Cody Ganter was, in Starlight's words, "Soooo cute!" She was enjoying herself and the audience loved her reactions. Johnathan Smith was, "Nice!" Damon Revin caught her attention with his mischievous smile. And Tyler Rain had a haunted look in his pale blue eyes.

After all the names had been announced, Gravil shot her a series of questions about her personal preferences when it came to boys. "As long as they tell me straight up what they're thinking, and don't try to give hints, then no one should have any problems," she said. "And if anyone feels the need to talk to someone, I'm always available, except when I'm not." With that piece of advice, Gravil said his closing lines and the cameras were shut off.

"That went well don't you think?" asked Starlight.

"You could have been more polite you know," reprimanded Maxon. "I thought you wanted a nice public image."

"I do, and I still have one. Now I'm known as a funny, bubbly girl as well as a serious, thoughtful, and optimistic one. They loved it!"

"Maybe so, but you shouldn't lead them on to believe you're someone that you're not. And I was wondering how you could look so laid back and interested. When it was my turn, I was practically petrified!" He took America's arm, and the royal family left the studio.

"Well, I was interested!" Starlight protested. "And I'm actually trying to let them see more of the "real" me, but slowly." She pulled off the wig, and hugged her parents. "May I please have dinner in my room tonight, I need to think about some things," she said softly.

"Of course, if you need someone to talk to, I'm just across the hall," her mother answered. "Go think."

Starlight headed to her room, yes, she intended to think, but it was more like scheme. She wanted to devise a way to meet the guys without them acting, or being nervous. She intended to put her short hair to work, but wasn't sure how to get a chance to talk to them. Deciding to take a detour to find Sylvia, her instructor, she ran into one of the guards. "Oh, hello Jack!"

"Hello Princess. Can I help you?" asked Jack.

"Um yeah. Do you know where Sylvia is? I want to talk to her."

"I believe she's in her room, is that it?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem, if you need anything else, you know where to find me." He winked and headed off to presumably the kitchens to eat something.

Starlight walked to Sylvia's door and knocked. "Come in!"

"Hi, Lady Silvia? I wanted to know, since you'll be in charge of teaching the boys, do you know a time when I can talk to them all?"

"Starlight! Nice job on the Report!" the 60 something woman replied. "I think I know just the time."

The day before she was to officially meet the Selected, Starlight was out in the gardens with her sisters. They were playing a modified version of capture the flag combined with laser tag with some of the guards. There were 5 people on each team, and Jenny was The Bush, a job Starlight had created. In every game, one person was picked to be the bush, their goal being to get in the way of both teams, and generally make a nuisance of themselves. Jenny was often picked to be The Bush, because she wasn't very good at aiming a gun, but was amazing at popping out of nowhere completely unexpected.

The sun was going down, and Starlight had just located the other team's flag, and was bringing it back to her side, when she saw a glint from one of the windows. She looked up and saw a face being hastily drawn back behind the curtains. It was one of the rooms given to the Selected. Luckily she was totally unrecognizable, as she was wearing full out camouflage and face paint, not to mention her lack of hair. She crossed the open area between sides and spun around, narrowly dodging a laser. She dove and rolled onto her side, a gong sounded to signal the end of the game. _Nice touch_, she thought.

"Come on peoples! It's getting dark! And I have stuff to do tomorrow!" she called. "Let's go!"

The other members of her team came running, and soon after the rest of the players followed. "Come on Jenny, it's time for bed." Izzy pulled her little sister inside and they went to her room. Starlight stopped at the garden door, and thanked the guards for playing. "It really means a lot to Jenny and Izzy. Thanks for putting up with us."

"No problem," replied Jack. "But you'd better go wash the paint off your face." He laughed, pushing one of his buddies down the adjacent hallway.

"Have fun with your wife!" called Starlight after him. She grinned and headed to her room, wishing it was morning already. She had the best plan to meet all the guys, and it would be a real laugh. As she settled into bed, she sighed contentedly. No worries about the Selection, no worries about the Selected, and no worries about her sisters. Perfect.

The next morning dawned bright and early, and Starlight was up with the sun. She helped her maids do some chores, played a couple games, practiced the piano, brushed her inch long hair, and did anything and everything that could possibly pass the time. "What time is it?" she groaned, flopping onto her bed.

"Just past 8, breakfast is at 10 today. If you want to do you plan and still have time to put on a dress, you should start getting ready," commented Jo. Jo was 21 and had married a guard, lifting her caste up from a six to a two, but she still worked as a maid for Starlight, mainly because she had nothing better to do, and Starlight's room was always interesting.

Kiki was 13 and always wore a pair of kitty ears and purred when you pet her. She was the cutest thing, with her light brown hair, hazel eyes, and shy quietness. She almost never said anything, but laughed a lot. Anna, who was 18, took care of the clothes, hair, and makeup department. If Starlight ever needed help with something fashion related, she would go to Anna was helping Starlight to pick out a nice shirt and pair of pants.

"You sure this plan of yours is going to work?" she asked as she applied just the tiniest amount of concealer to Starlight's face.

"Yes! I bet you no one will have a clue that I'm actually a girl!" she giggled, a little nervously. "You sure I'll have time to change? Cause Mom and Dad are not going to be happy if I show up in this." She gestured to her outfit.

"If you don't get too into it, then yes. But keep an eye on the time just in case. There, all done." Anna looked at the clock, "And just on time too! You'd better head down there now."

"Right! See you later. Hopefully I won't be late!" Starlight dashed out the door and down the hall. "Rogue princess coming through!" she yelled, as the guards all pressed themselves against the wall.

Starlight slowed down when she got to the room the Selected were in. "What do you think?" she asked the guards outside the door. "Think I can blend in?"

"Absolutely," one replied. "Just don't act like a girl."

"Since when have I acted like a girl?" she asked and walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late!" she called, lowering her voice to a deeper tone. She sat down in the nearest open chair, and started up a conversation with the guys around her. Smiling inwardly, she answered questions, asked about what they thought the princess was like, offered her opinions and basically found out who was a jerk and who was acceptable. None of the boys even realized that she was a girl, let alone the princess.

When she was done with one group, she would wiggle her way over to the next group. So far everyone seemed alright except for two jerks who kept complaining that they were hungry, and when was the princess supposed to get here, isn't she supposed to show up and talk to us? They were also prettyrude to the other boys as well, and gave Starlight some dirty looks. "You just stay out of my way, and you won't have any problems." Jared warned her and Cody, the "Sooo cute" one.

It turned out that Cody was a know-it-all when it came to the princess. He had apparently been preparing for if the King and Queen did decide to have a Selection, and had taken notes on everything Starlight had said and facts that were mentioned about her. He was shuffling thought the notes currently and Starlight asked if she could borrow them.

"Sure, but I'll need them back, so I can make revisions." He said, handing them over.

"You know, I don't think having these notes on the princess will help you. For all you know she could be nothing like that." Starlight said, handing them back. She stood up and walked to the door. "Well, I'm hungry! See you guys at breakfast!"

As she walked out she caught the eye of Silvia, and winked. Shouts of protest followed her exit. "How come _he_ gets to go to breakfast and we don't!"

"No fair!"

"Gentlemen!" interrupted Silvia. "Remember your manners! I would have introduced the Princess to you, but apparently she just left to eat breakfast. You will be dismissed shortly."

"The- the princess? Where is she, I didn't see her!" said Jared.

Silvia sighed, "The girl who just left was Princess Starlight."

"That was a girl? Wait… that was the Princess?!" Jared gasped. "Shit!"

"Language young man!" scolded Silvia. She looked at the clock. "You are dismissed to go to breakfast. After that, you will go to the Common Room, unless instructed otherwise."

The Selected boys filed out and headed to the Dining room. As they entered, they found the royal family already sitting at the table. Unsure what to do, they hesitated. "Please have a seat," said King Maxon. The majority of the guys bowed and sat down, the rest following their example. There was an awkward silence that lasted for a couple of minutes until Starlight burst thought the doors.

"Sorry I'm late! It took longer than I expected." She was wearing a green dress, that matched her eyes, and the Shoes of Pain ad Maxon noticed. Her hair was the regular short length, and all of the boys were staring at her. She sat down next to her sisters and the food was being served. While the girls chatted, the silence from the Selected table was deafening. Starlight decided to break the tension.

"I know you all want to ask the question that's been wandering around," she said standing up. "Whoever asks it first gets brownie points."

They were silent until Cody stood up, bowed, and asked very nervously, "Why did you cut your hair?"

Starlight looked at Izzy. "You answer that one."

"She's had it that short for years!" she said. "She wears a wig whenever there's a public event."

The boys looked confused. "Why?" asked Cody.

"Because I like it this short, and I don't have to do anything to it!" explained Starlight. "There's also this idea I've had that the public would be used to seeing me with long hair, then on my wedding day, I don't put the wig on, and completely surprise everyone. Except for my husband, as he would be used to my hair by then."

"Oh." Cody looked around at his fellow competitors.

"You can sit down you know," laughed Starlight. "And sorry about the whole pretending to be a guy thing, I had to be able to talk to you guys without you acting or getting nervous." She sat down and smiled at the boys. "You guys are welcome to talk."

The rest of the meal was much less awkward than before. The room was buzzing with conversation. After she was done, Starlight interrupted the flow by saying, "When you are done, will Jared, Simon, Nathan and Cody please come talk to me in the hall?"

They looked nervously at each other, and followed her into the hall. "Jared, Simon, I'm sorry, but I'm sending you home."

Simon nodded, looking downcast, but Jared looked angry. "You don't even know me!" he protested.

"I know you enough to say that I don't like you," she responded, not liking his tone. She sighed, controlling her anger. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to tell you now, so that I wouldn't be leading you on. I'm sure you guys are great, but you're just not right for me. You can go back to your rooms and get your things."

"Nathan, I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me tonight." He nodded, looking exited. "Is seven alright with you?"

"Sure! Definitely your highness."

"First of all, get rid of the highnesses, if you have to call me something call me Princess Starlight, but I prefer just Starlight. I know that's technically a breech in protocol, but hardly anyone calls me by my title."

"Right," said Nathan. "Starlight… Princess Starlight."

She smiled, "Whatever, Cody, I wanted to tell you, ditch the notes. They are probably completely inaccurate. My public image is very different from my "real" self. If you really want to know me, you can meet me tomorrow for dinner. See you guys later!" Starlight walked in the direction of the Woman's room, leaving two stunned young men standing in the hall.

Starlight walked into the woman's room and over to Silvia. "So how did breakfast go?" the older woman asked.

"Fine, I cleared up the questions about my hair, and way of meeting them, as well as sent two people home and set myself up for two dates. Isn't that progress?"

"Well, you certainly have been busy," said Silvia. "Let's just hope the rest of the Selection can go this fast."

* * *

**Ok! What did you guys think? Yes no? Maybe? More awesomeness on the way!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just as a warning, to have never been on a date before, and have no idea how it's done. ;) I hope this chapter clears up any questions you might have. Also, i didnt feel like thinking up new songs, lets assume that the song artists are alive in the selection era. thanks! Enjoy! And thank you Kiera Cass for writing the Selection! Lov ya!**

* * *

Starlight stared at her wall. She just couldn't focus on her work. After she had talked to Silvia, she ran to her room to get the reports she was in charge of looking at out of the way. But there was just too much going on. She had sent her maids to take a break, and leave her alone. The windows were open and she could see a couple of the Selected boys wandering around. She recognized them as Tyler Rain and Jonathan Smith, and they seemed to be friends. She walked onto the balcony and crouched down listening.

"So what did the princess talk to you about this morning? She asked me about what I liked to do." Jonathan had red hair and was wearing a blue tie.

"Just about what I thought about the princess. It's kind of funny considering what I said." Tyler had black hair and was wearing a purple tie.

"What did you say?" asked Jonathan.

"That I thought she was funny, but hated her hair."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, I've always thought she would look better with short hair, and there she is! Weird right?" Tyler looked at his friend.

"That's so funny! Did you really? What did she say in return?" Jonathan asked laughing.

"She said that maybe the princess would cut it, to appease me! And then she walks in at breakfast with short hair! I was horrified, until her sister said it had always been that short. I thought she had run to her room to cut it, before I realized that it was that short when she was talking to me!" Tyler blushed, and the two boys laughed. He looked up to Starlight's balcony. "What do you think she's doing right now?"

"I don't know, watching us, come on Tyler, I don't think we should be over here. It could be considered as impolite." The two boys walked back the way they had come, and Starlight wondered how they had known which balcony was hers.

_Creepy_, she thought. She hurriedly finished the reports and ran down the hall to her Izzy's room. "Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but I just couldn't focus and then over heard two of the boys talking in the gardens."

"What were they doing over here?" Izzy asked, from in front of her mirror. She was pulling out the bobby pins from her hair.

"Don't know, but get this, they knew which balcony was mine! How'd they know that?"

"Weird! Were they spying on you?"

"Don't think so. It looked like they had explored too far, and decided to turn back. But I'll confess that I was spying, so I guess were even on that account."

"Yeah, but you had better be careful of what you say, you never know if one of them could be watching," her sister warned. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, is Jenny here?"

"No she's already there." The girls were going to the Women's room to play, because it was closer to the common room. The common room had been a disused room but was refurbished for the Selected's use, seeing as they couldn't hang out in the Women's room. They headed over, and Starlight was bombarded by questions from their maids who were waiting.

"I heard that you've already set up two dates! And sent two people home! How'd you do that in less than three hours? That's skill that is!" exclaimed Anna.

"Nice going!" said Jo, from the one of the couches. "At this rate, you'll be married in no time!"

"Jolene Martin! Speak for yourself!" huffed Starlight smiling. Jo had gotten married two days after her sweetheart had proposed. "And if you think I'm going to ask him to marry me you are insane! I'm not that much of a guy!"

"How's that going to work then? Are they all just going to ask you and you'll just pick whoever?"

"I guess, I haven't really thought about that. I have to get to know them first don't I?" She sat down, and turned on the TV. "Does anyone have the cards?"

"Yeah, here," said Izzy, handing the cards of each Selected to her.

"Thanks. Okay, let's see." she tossed out Jared and Simon's cards, picking up Nathan's. "Might as well get a look at who I'm going on a date with tonight."

"Nathan Orion, 20 years old, speaks two languages, French and English, favorite color blue, likes, watching movies, chocolate, snow, and watching the stars. He's a two, works as a model, and is from Whites. Okay then."

"Oooh! He's a model!" swooned Izzy. "And he's so hot! Lucky you!"

"I really don't care, and didn't you read these?" Starlight asked, handing over the card.

"No, I never got a chance. Who's next?"

"Um, let's go with Cody, he's tomorrow. Okay, Cody Ganter, 17, only English, favorite color red, likes reading, taking notes, girls," they laughed, "painting, he's a five, works as an painter duh, and is from Dominca. Interesting, looks like a nerd to me."

"Yeah, but a cute nerd, and he doesn't have glasses," commented Suzie, one of Izzy's maids.

"So? He's still a nerd!"

"Whatever, who was that guy with the light blue eyes, the one who looked haunted?" asked Anna.

"Tyler Rain, 19, he's a 3, favorite color is green, likes swimming, reading, being outside, and playing games. Hmm, I wonder if he likes laser capture the flag. English, Spanish, and French, works as a stunt man. Sweet! This guy can take the hits! I am so going to ask him to play!" She conveniently forgot to mention she had seen him outside.

"You going to ask him on a date next?" asked Izzy, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why not? But I have to get though these one first, what do you do on a date anyway?"

"Well, you could go see a movie or go to the arcade, maybe have a private dance. I don't know," suggested Anna. "Jo, any suggestions?"

"It depends on the guy, for Nathan I'd go with a movie since he likes those. Cody, you could take to the library, or the art gallery. Mind you, I have no idea what these boys would like to do, so you should just ask them, but it's always good to have a backup plan right?" Jo shrugged, picking up a card.

"How about this," she said. "Damon Revin, 16, likes having fun, dancing, and pie. Favorite color blue, Italian, French, and English, he's a six from Atlin."

"I like his smile, makes you think like he's up to something," said Starlight. The rest of the day passed with gossip, speculation, and… well, not exactly bets, them being ladies and all, but close enough. Finally it was time to get ready for her date, and Starlight was actually nervous for once.

"What should I wear?" she asked when they got back to her room.

"I'd wear a dress, but not something too fancy. How about this?" said Anna, holding up a light blue long floating summer dress. It has loose short sleeves, and thin belt of white diamonds.

"Wow," breathed Starlight. "I'm not one for wearing dresses, but that is beautiful! Did you make this?"

"Yes, I thought I would appeal to your girly side." Replied Anna, helping her into. She applied a small amount of makeup, giving the princess a light blue smoky-eye look that was hardlynoticeable, but brought out her dark green eyes. With her short red hair, Starlight looked almost like a radiant pixi. She put on her Shoes of Pain, "Just in case," which matched her belt. Looking herself over, she swore. "Shit! I look like a girl!"

"And you didn't think it was possible!" gloated Anna. "Pay up!"

Starlight subjected her fingernails to be painted silver, and wasn't too annoyed that her had lost the bet. "There!" exclaimed a satisfied Anna. "You're done! Now hurry or you'll be late!"

They had decided that she would show up at Nathans room and go from there. As she walked down her hall, one the guards whistled, "Your Highness! You actually look like a girl! Going on a date already?"

"Shut up Jack! I already lost a bet! Don't repeat that!"

"My lips are sealed. Have fun!"

"Right." She headed to Nathan's room. Jack was like an older brother and was so annoying. But he was good at playing games.

She knocked on Nathan's door. "Come in," he called. She took a breath and pushed the door open.

He looked at the figure in the door way and gasped. "Wow! You look amazing!" he was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie and a white shirt. Then again, there wasn't much variety when I came to suits. He walked over with a slightly open mouth, until he realized it was open and shut it.

Starlight laughed, breaking the tension a bit. "Hi Nathan, so… um… what do you want to do? We could go have dinner and watch a movie," she suggested, feeling like a total idiot but not really caring what he thought of her, after all, she could always just send him home.

He seemed to know what she was thinking, reassuring her, "Don't worry, you look absolutely stunning." He risked another sentence, "When I first saw you this morning I thought that there had been a mistake and Lady Silvia didn't know what she was talking about. How could that boy be the princess? And when you came in for breakfast, you acted so natural in that dress, but I you tell you hated it." He paused, staring into her dark green eyes. "But now you look completely at ease, like you want to be here. Are those just amazing acting skills or is that really you?"

"Um… I that was me… I guess. I wasn't really thinking about it at the time, I was just too busy having fun." She grinned, "So back to my original question, what should we do?"

"I liked your original suggestion." He smiled, offering his arm. She took it and they walked out the door, heading for the private dinner room, complete with romantic music and candles. It also happened to be right across from the movie theater. _Well, isn't that convenient_, she thought, as they sat down.

"So Nathan, what do you like to do in your spare time?" she asked, after they had ordered.

"Well, I like listening to music," he said.

"What kinds?"

"Just whatever I feel like at the moment, my favorite is Shooting Star by Owl City. What's yours?"

"Hm, I like so many. I'm going to have to go with… Wide Awake by Katy Perry. You know that one?" The rest of the evening passed with exchanged details, and Starlight was starting to think that Nathan was nice, but boring. At least they were talking about something, instead an awkward silence. After dinner, they went across the hall to watch a movie, and ended up picking Pitch Perfect. At least one interesting thing about him was that he could do the cups perfectly, to any song.

_Izzy would probably like him,_ she reflected. _But if he doesn't reveal anything really interesting, I suppose I will have to send him home. _It wasn't an encouraging thought. As fast as she had sent the first two home, this was different. Starlight felt as if there a secret that she could unlock in him, and just had to find out what it was.

As they walked back to Nathan's room, she smiled. It hadn't been the best first date every girl dreamed of, but it hadn't been horrible either. Nathan, catching her smile asked, "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, I guess I did, thank you." He smiled and kissed her hand, walking back into his room. Unbeknown to Starlight, Nathan had been warned by Anna not to try to walk her back to her room. And after getting a chance to talk to her, he knew the reason why. She liked to do things herself, but still had a girly side that loved being taken care of. When she was ready, he hoped it would show through more. She really was amazingly beautiful, and now that he had partially gotten used to her choice of hairstyle, he felt it fitted her personality very well.

Starlight walked through the hallways in search of Jack. She found him near the garden entrance, "Jack, can I talk to you, or are you on duty?"

"You know you can always talk to me," he replied winking. "You are the princess after all."

"No, I mean it's not that important and can wait until tomorrow. So are you on duty?"

"Duh, what does it look like? But I can still talk if you keep it short." He said, giving her his full attention.

"Okay, so I just finished my first date and I was wondering, are all boys so uncomplicated, or is that just him?"

Jack laughed. "Is that all? I thought you had some burning question about dating! And yes, most boys are uncomplicated, but it depends on the personality. Girls are a lot more technical than boys, and come up with elaborate plans. Boys are more strait to the point, kind of like you, except you still an elaborate, technical girl. Don't worry about it," he smiled. "I'm sure you'll figurate it all out, you are you after all."

"Thanks Jack! And sorry for bothering you. Oh, do you have tomorrow night off? I wanted to test out a new game I came up with." She asked, putting on her best puppy face.

"Yeah, but don't you have another date tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but for this game it has to be completely dark, so I'll have time afterwards."

"Okay, but don't blow the poor guy off," Jack bowed, and Starlight waved, heading to her room. _Funny how every time something exiting happens, I go talk to Jack_, she thought smiling. _Well, he is my bro._

* * *

**Ok! So that's that! First date down and she didn't die! Hope I didn't mess anything up, lol. Stay tuned for more awesomeness! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay! Updates! I tried to add more of the boots this time but it didn't really work out, don't worry you'll meet the rest next time on the Report! But don't expect me to very every guy that's left... That's just too many guys! Star needs to some more home already, oh well, next chapter! So here's chapter 3 switch Cody and Tyler! Yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ow! Ow ow ow!" Izzy had gotten a piece of gum stuck in her hair.

"Hold still you baby!" Starlight said, as she attempted to get it out. "I think we're going to have to cut it."

"No!"

"Oh give me a break! It's only an inch! You'll live!"

"Fine! But don't go wild with the scissors, I don't want to end up looking like you!"

"Thank you! It's so nice to be appreciated! Now hold still!" she even out her cut, and surveyed her work. "There, now go cry in your own room."

Izzy glared at her and stomped out. Starlight sighed, she had date with Cody in a hour and still had no idea what to do. She walked over to her balcony and looked out over the was mid-July and the flowers were in full bloom. _Why couldn't my birthday be in the winter?_ She pouted. _Then I could actually go outside without melting._

It would cool down by seven, and hopefully she would be done with Cody by then. Gathering her skirts, she hopped up onto the railing and looked down. The landing pad hadn't been tampered with so she jumped, landing with a perfectly executed roll. She looked around, making sure there was no one in sight, took off her shoes, and ran into the maze of bushes. Finding her favorite shady spot she sat down and picked up a few roses, beginning to twist the stems into a crown.

Someone came around the corner and stopped at seeing her. "Oh, um- Your Highness! Sorry to intrude!" he stuttered, bowing.

"Please just call me Starlight. There's no one here besides us, and I'm sure the roses don't care what you call me!" She laughed, "You're Tyler right?"

"Yes." He nodded, standing awkwardly on one foot.

"Really? You can come sit down if you want. I don't bite… usually." She grinned, grabbing another rose. Tyler sidled up to the bench and sat down.

"I wasn't spying on you know," he started. "I was just exploring."

"It's fine, even if you were, 'cause I saw you and Jonathan out here yesterday. So I guess we're even."

"Did you hear us?"

"Yeah, and trust me I was trying so hard not to laugh when he said I was watching you two." Starlight smothered another grin.

Tyler blushed, but grinned, "I guess you heard our lovely conversation about your hair then."

She gave up trying to stop it, and burst out laughing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice you during breakfast, but I promise you I didn't go and cut my hair!" Tears were streaming down her face, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Whoa! Don't go getting all emotional on me!" exclaimed Tyler. "I just finished washing my hair! Don't get me wet again!"

Starlight immediately froze, and mischievous look crossed her face. "Oh really?" She looked around saying, "Darn! There's no handy body of water nearby!"

"So, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

She glanced at her shoes, reading the hidden clock on the inside of the heel. "No I've got ten more minutes before I should go. Oh! I just remembered, I don't know if you're interested, but me and some of my friends are planning to have a game tonight. We could always use more players so you're welcome to join us."

Tyler gave her a strange look. "Are you allowed to do that?"

"Yes, since we've made peace with the rebels, I'm allowed to stay out late. So long as I don't disturb anyone, and trust me, we usually don't."

"Oh," he narrowed his eyes. "When and where?"

"How about you meet me here at 8? And you might want to wear something that can get wet." Starlight grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"Am I allowed back here?"

"You are now, just try to stay out of sight, because I don't know if other people would agree. See you later." She stood up to leave.

"Princess Starlight! You get up here now!" Anna was leaning over the railing searching the bushes for her.

"Coming! Throw the ladder down!" she called, giving Tyler one last smile. She grabbed her shoes and ran back to the landing pad, grabbing onto the rope ladder dangling from her balcony.

Anna helped her over the edge, and Starlight waved to the bushes. Anna gave her an exasperated look, and rushed her inside, already applying her makeup before they had left the balcony. She hurriedly switched out her shoes for her silver Shoes of Pain, and ran down the hall. "Rogue Princess coming through!"

She stopped panting at Cody's door, and took a deep breath composing herself. She knocked on the door, and Cody opened it almost before she had lifted her knuckles off. "Hey, you ready?" she asked smiling.

"Yes your- Princess." He caught himself. "So where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" she asked. "We can go where ever you want."

"Could we go to the gardens?" he asked hesitantly.

Starlight smiled, "Sure! Would you like to stop at the kitchens first and get a basket or something?"

"Yes please! The food here is so good!"

"Right then! To the kitchens!" Cody laughed at her proclamation, and offered his arm.

As they walked, Starlight asked Cody about his family and what he did at home, and Cody asked her about life at the castle. She found that, even if Cody's responses were peppered withsciency facts, she was enjoying his company. He was a lot more open and ready to supply answers than Nathan, and could get excited over almost nothing.

They picked out a spot in the gardens that was surrounded by blue and purple flowers and started to eat. "So how do you like here?" inquired Starlight.

"It's nice and so fancy, but I feel like I'm going to break something." He replied.

"So what are the other boys like from your perspective? Do you have any friends? Anyone you get along with?"

"Um yeah, you know Nathan? We talk with a few of the others, Tyler and Jonathan. Then there's Damon, he's really good with video cameras and stuff. I don't really know anyone else, but most of them seen to keep to themselves."

"What's different with you?"

"Well, I guess we just think about the selection not really having started yet. Until you start getting to know the others, I don't think anyone has reason to worry. Nathan said you didn't seem like someone to send random people home, just because the public wants some action." Cody looked up at the sky.

"Isn't that a beautiful sunset?" he asked, gazing at the colors. "I wish I could paint it."

Starlight smiled, reaching into the food basket. "Here, will this work?" she handed Cody a sketch pad and some water colors.

"How did you-? Thanks! Can I paint you as well?" he asked, picking up the paint brush.

"Sure," she moved to face him, legs tucked up under her with the flowers on either side, and the sunset behind her.

As Cody painted, she asked about what kinds of things he painted. "Just whatever I feel like painting," he replied, his face screwed up in concentration. She laughed as the tip of his tongue flicked out and he didn't notice.

"There, done!" he turned the sketch pad around, and she gasped in amazement. She had expected a watery image, but what was on the pad was the complete opposite. The colors blended together to form a 3-d image with the sunset far in the background, and the roses almost popping out of the picture.

"How did you do that with watercolors?! That's amazing!" She gazed at the image, her eyes darting from object to object with a faraway look.

"You have it if you want," Cody offered, smiling at her expression.

"Thank you." She looked up, her face shining. She hardly looked like a boy now, and even her short hair fell in a feminine way. The sun had completely gone done, and she looked around, noticing the growing shadows. "What time is it?"

Cody looked at his watch, "Just before eight, should we start heading in?"

"Yeah, I have things I need to do. Thanks for the amazing time. I really had fun!" she stood, and gathered the supplies together. Cody stood up and held the basket open for her.

"Starlight?"

"Yes?"

"I honestly didn't think I would fit in here, but you've shown me that you don't care about castes or how polite someone is. You dig in deep and look at people's personalities before judging them. I have been judged one way or another all my life and I just wanted to say thank you." He smiled, holding her gaze. "Thank _you_ to a wonderful date."

She blushed taking his arm, and they headed back to the garden doors. Cody kissed her hand and headed back to his room. She stared after him lost in thought.

"Hey, you done now?" Jack walked up behind her.

"Yeah, hold on let me change." She raced back to her room and threw on some pants.

"Did you have fun?" Her maids we waiting her reply, but they didn't get any details.

"Yeah! It was awesome! Got to run, we're playing today."She glanced over the railing, and launched herself into the air, rolling to a stop on the pad. "See you girls later!"

She hurried to the spot to meet Tyler, hoping he would show. "Hey what took you so long? I've been waiting here for, wow, almost five minutes!" Tyler greeted her. "So where are we going to do this game of yours?"

"Follow me and you'll find out! Can you get wet in that?" she glanced at his suit.

"Not in this, but I am wearing something under it."

"Jeez, you must be boiling!" It was almost dark, but the heat of the day hadn't left yet. "Come on, let's go find the others." She led him into an open field farther back then the spot they had met. I group of guards were waiting in the center, along with Izzy. Jenny had already gone to bed.

"Hey guys! We're here!" she called.

"Woah, wait! You never said anything about bringing company!" Izzy grinned. "But hey! The more the merrier right?"

"Duh! Okay, so here's how this game works. It's called Hit and Run. You have to stay on the field, and there are no teams. You can form alliances, but it's every man for himself. The objective is to eliminate all the players except yourself. You have three lives. It's pretty much glow in the dark paintball, but with a twist. That being, we're using water guns with different colored glowing water." She paused, "Word of advice, once you get shot, you literally glow in the dark, and it gives away your position."

"So don't get shot?" asked Jack.

"Well yeah, that too, but the chemicals in the water don't wash off very easily, so good luck if it gets on your skin." She grinned and the guns were passed around. "I'd go hide out at the edge of the field to start with, and may the best Starlight win!" As everyone scattered, Jack and Tyler ran after her.

"Alliance?"

"Sure, and Tyler, these thing handle just like a regular gun, so no just waving the point around holding the trigger hoping to hit someone, you actually have to aim. Just thought I'd give you a head's up." She said, hunkering down. They waited until the gong sounded then slowly moved in. Jack whipped around and blasted at the dark behind them. Someone cried out, and a floating spot of light appeared. Jack fired again, and the allies dodged the return fire. Tyler let off a shot and the guy looked down in dismay. His face was illuminated by the three brilliant neon spots on his shirt.

"Tough luck Tony." Whispered Jack, and the group moved on. The sound of battle came from the other side of the field and they watched as the balls of luminescent water spun through the air. Starlight let off a shot to their right and caught a startled Izzy off guard. She loosed a shot at them and managed to hit the top of Jack's head.

"Dang! See you guys later, I don't want to give you away." He ran off into the dark, pulling a hood over his now glowing hair. Starlight fired in Izzy's direction, but her sister had fled the scene.

"Come on!" she whispered to Tyler. "We need to go! They've seen light from this direction." They ran along the edge of the field, and Tyler stumbled on a loose piece of grass. The fall saved his life, as a ball of orange water shot over his head. Starlight dodged and returned fire, rapidly firing to her right.

Tyler stood back to back with her to protect their rear. As the lights went out, they continued on, moving towards the center. Tyler hit the ground as a group passed close by, and Starlight stood still, watching a moving circle. She trained her sights on it and let off two shots, immediately dropping to the ground. His buddies shot into the darkness over their heads, then ran off.

"How many people are left?" asked Tyler in a hushed voice.

"Um… including you and me, five I think. Not sure who though." Lights flew up in dead ahead of them and two peoplewere out. "Make that three, we should split."

"Right, good luck, you're going to need it."

"I have plenty of luck; you on the other hand just have bad karma." They ghosted off in different directions. Starlight walked to the edge of the field again and started circling around. She figured the other two were probably doing the same, seeing as no one could snack up behind you with your back to the bushes. Across the field, the last two survivors were battling it out, and she could make out at least two floating spots on each. _Go whoever is easier to beat! _She thought.

Running across the field, she was just in time to fire a shot at the obstacle in her way of winning. "Ow!" Izzy yelled, spinning around to face her sister.

"Nice job, what tactics did you use? Hit and run?" She grinned as they circled, the boys watching. She fired, but Izzy ducked.

"Yeah, I pretty much avoided everyone and took a chance when one appeared." She responded with a shot. Starlight had the upper hand, as Izzy was on her last life. She dodged he sister's shots and saw that they were getting nowhere. "What's that over there?" shouted Izzy catching Starlight off guard, when she automatically looked in the other direction. Every one heard Izzy cry out, as a blue circle appeared on her shirt. Starlight had shot as she looked away, and realized her ploy had worked.

"Yes! I win! Again! You people are pathetic you know that? You all get beat by the only girls here, shame on you! Aren't you supposed to be guards?" she grinned, and emptied the contents of her gun on the grass, staining it a bright blue.

"Ready to head in? Tomorrow's Friday, and you all know what that means," said Izzy. They nodded and packed up their gear.

Starlight took Tyler off to the side. "Nice game, want to do this again sometime?"

"Yeah! I had fun; do you guys do this a lot?"

She shook her head. "Only when we all have time, maybe once a week? As you can probably guess, we all have different schedules."

"I noticed. Do your parents really let you do this?"

"Well…" she hesitated. "Mom tends to turn a blind eye, and Dad doesn't know half the things we do. We never really bother anyone, and as long as we do have guards playing, I guess they're okay with it." She sighed, "Obviously you wouldn't find a normal Princess doing this, but as you've seen, I don't act this… crazy, in public."

"Yeah, if this is how you normally act, then you must really be a good actor on TV and stuff." Tyler said impressed. "Hey, does this count as a date?"

"I don't know, do you think it does?"

"Well, it wasn't very… date-like."

"Then I suppose it wasn't one."

"Do you want to have one with me?"

"Sure! You seem like a cool kind of guy," she nudged his shoulder. "What time?"

"Are you busy at lunch tomorrow?"

"No, where should we go?"

"Well it's kind of hot to be outside."

"Not necessarily," she winked. "Don't tell anyone I know this, but the glow comes off in chlorine water. You want to go swimming?"

"Heck yeah! I love swimming! See you tomorrow then, like… twelve?"

"See you there," she walked back to her landing pad. "Anna!" The ladder came down. "I think it's quicker to go through my room, or you could just get lost in the gardens if you prefer."

"Yeah, no thanks, I'll take the short cut." Tyler grabbed onto the ladder, following her up. "Wow, nice room."

"Yeah, it's perfect for dancing or doing gymnastics. Lots of space." She walked him to the door. "That was fun, and good job, you outlasted all of the guards."

"Cause I stuck with you most of the time." He grinned. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Starlight closed the door. _What a busy day! _She thought.

* * *

**yay! Fun stuff! And yes, Star wears a bikini! Lucky Tyler! Ok so I'm looking for opinions on who Star should end up with. I haven't added all the possibilities yet, but keep it in mind. As usual, more awesomeness on the way!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas peeps! And Merry what ever you all ****celebrate! Sorry this took so song, but you know family stuff and stuff. Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning the selected were talking. "So, how'd it go?" Nathan asked Cody. "What did you to do?"

"We had a picnic outside and I painted a picture of her framed against the sunset. I think I did a pretty good job."

"On the picture or the date?" asked Tyler.

"The date of course! But she really liked the picture too. She had this funny expression like she was miles away. I wonder what she was thinking about." Cody sighed, glancing at the other boys.

"That's interesting, but I want to know what she was like!" Jonathan protested, while Damon nodded.

"So far it's only been you three who've been with her. She likes music, romantic stuff, and awesomely wicked games," Damon said. "Sounds like someone I'd want to meet."

"Heck yeah! Don't you have a date with her later, Tyler? What are you going to do?" Jonathan winked, giving Tyler a chance to brag.

"We're going swimming!" He declared, as the other boys shouted protests.

"That's so unfair! Do you think she's going to wear a super-hot swimsuit?" Cody blushed. "I mean… how big is the pool?"

They all laughed while Tyler explained in great detail how to get there, what it looked like, and what they were going to do. He apparently had it all planned out.

"Nice, but how do you know that's what she's going to say?" Damon punched him the shoulder. "She seems pretty unpredictable."

"Yeah well, maybe it won't be exactly like that." Tyler admitted, glancing out the windows. The sun was shining and heat waves were visible on the ground.

"Don't you think it's a little too hot to be outside, swimming or not?" asked Nathan.

"I don't know. But hopefully the pool is covered."

"Didn't you say is was huge and 'open to the night sky'?" Cody asked smiling innocently.

"Well I- okay so maybe I don't know what it looks like, but it's still going to be awesome, if it's anything like last night was. Cody, you're not mad that she blew you off to hang with me?"

"She did not! And anyway, it wasn't just you. They were going to play anyway, with or without you, so ha!" Cody gave him a triumphant look. "And by the way, thanks for telling me where the pool is, I might just go swimming sometime."

"You wouldn't dare!" glared Tyler. "It's my date! No intrusions!"

Damon laughed, "Calm down Ty! We were just discussing things to do, some other day. Don't worry; as much as we'd all like to see the princess in a bikini, it's your date." He winked at Cody. "You'll get your chance nerd!"

"Whatever guys, it's almost lunch, shouldn't you be gone by now Tyler?" Cody sat back on the couch.

"Oh right! Almost forgot!" he joked and bowed, leaving the room.

"You think he'll get lost?" asked Nathan.

"Without a doubt!" replied Jonathan. "That guy gets lost in his own bathroom!"

"Well, he does have a pretty big bathroom."

"Shut up, and enjoy the moment!"

* * *

Starlight was waiting at the pool. Actually, she was waiting _in_ the pool. It was too hot to be outside. The water was cool and completely clear, so she could open her eyes without goggles. _Thank goodness for chlorine! _She thought, sitting on the tiled floor in the deep end. _That glow stuff just won't come off! Poor Tyler._

She had hopped in the pool before going to bed, along with all the other players excepting Tyler. He had most likely suffered a glowing night. She counted to ten and then launched herself up, breaking the surface. _Twelve minutes and twenty seconds, not bad._ She took a breath and plunged back down, lying flat on the bottom, staring up at the sky. She frowned, adjusting one of the ties of her bikini that was digging into her back. A few minutes later, something came into view, leaning over the edge and looking down.

Tyler waved, then grinned when she blinked at him and launched herself underwater towards the slide. It was huge and had five different slides, as well as a diving board. At the other end of the pool, was what looked like an obstacle course, with water cannons lined up the sides. "Sweet! Now _this_ is what I call a pool!" he called as Starlight broke the surface.

"Yeah, are you just going to stand there melting in the heat, or are you getting in?" she retorted, swimming towards him.

He answered with a huge splash in her face as he jumped in. "Woo! That feels good!"

They laughed and the ensuing splash fight would have made an angry King Neptune proud. "Race you down the slides!" she yelled, taking off for the nearest ladder. Tyler splashed after her, running up the stairs to the tallest platform, which was a good twenty feet in the air. He picked the strait blue slide, leaving the princess the spiral one.

"Race you on that thing, sure!" he challenged, and she smile mischievously, placing her hand on the rim.

"You're on! Three, two, one, go!" They launched themselves into the tubes, and Tyler sped down, watching the opening grow larger. As he flew out into the water, he saw Starlight already treading water half way across the pool. When he came up, she ambushed him from behind.

"Boo! I win!"

"How did you do that? The strait slide is shorter so I should've hit the water first!"

"Secrets!" she winked. "How about we switch and you take the spiny one. I'll still win!"

"No way! But okay!" They climbed back up to the platform and dived in. Starlight shot out across the water and turned waiting for Tyler to emerge from the slide.

"What took you so long?" she called.

"It was the spiny slide! Of course it took forever!" he protested. "You obviously cheated! Don't know how though."

She laughed, "I promise you I didn't cheat! You said go down_ that_ slide, so I did! You never said _how._" Starlight smirked, winking. "You want to know how?"

"Duh!"

"Come on then!" she ran up the stairs and stood in front of the spiraled slide. "There is a button." She said mysteriously. "A button to make your dreams come true."

"Really?"

"No it just makes you go really fast. Try it!" she pressed a button, pushing Tyler into the slide. He started to move, then abruptly fell strait down, the different levels of the slide flashing past. He leveled out at the bottom, and flew halfway across the pool before landing with a huge splash. He turned to see Starlight shooting out of the strait one a few seconds after him.

"WOW! That was awesome! So that's how you beat me! You did cheat!"

"No, you never said I couldn't do that, so there were no rules against it, perfectly legal!" she laughed. "Come on, you want to have lunch first or go on the obstacle course first?"

"Don't know, which is better?"

"The obstacle course, but that could take a while, so we should have lunch first…?"

"Yeah, good idea. What's for lunch?"

"Um… sandwiches?"

"Perfect!" Tyler climbed out of the pool. The two headed over to a picnic table and Tyler almost gasped at the princess. Her tanned skin sparkled and the blue bikini balanced out the fire of her hair, which was dark red from being wet but when the sun shined on it from a certain direction, it blazed gold. She was brilliant. Then the moment was spoiled when she shook her head like a dog, scattering freezing cold droplets over him. "Hey! Keep your drips to yourself!"

She laughed, "I've never heard that one before, drips to yourself! Hilarious!"

"Yeah well, that's my job. So, how does this obstacle course work?"

"It starts at the green flag," she gestured to said flag, "And ends over by the red flag. Fairly simple."

"No dream buttons I should be worried about?"

"No, just watch out for the water cannons, fully automatic and they can pack a mean punch! No glow though, just water." She winked.

"Yeah, about that! You should have told me to rinse off in the pool! I ran into Jake and he very kindly informed me of the fact this morning!"

"Oops? Well, now you know! Next time you should ask! Like the button, you never know what I've got up my sleeve!"

"What sleeve?" Tyler grinned. "Nice swimsuit by the way, I honestly didn't notice it had sparkles until now."

"Thanks, I _love_ sparkly and shiny things. I don't care if it's expensive, as long as it catches my attention. I don't even care if my engagement ring was made of plastic, as long as it was sparkly!" Starlight laughed, her eyes twinkling. Tyler stared at her, _She's perfect! I wonder if she even knows she's beautiful._ Apparently not, as she seemed never to pay much attention to what she looked like.

"That's nice to know, so if I ever need to get you something, make it sparkly?"

"Absolutely! So, we you talking with the other boys lately?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Were they jealous?"

"Of seeing you in a hot swimsuit? Totally, and you look amazing by the way." Tyler nudged her. "Trust me, sometimes you can actually look like a girl!"

Starlight laughed, "I know, it's horrible! Unless I'm in the right mood."

"Like now?"

"Nah, it's just too hot to wear a full one piece." She winked and ran to the pool. "You ready for those water cannons yet?"

Tyler put down his mostly eaten sandwich. "I guess, so how does this work, do I get an automatic win or what?" he grinned, jumping in after her.

"You kidding? No way! Even _I_ have trouble on this thing!" She climbed onto the starting platform. "Okay, so here's how it works. This is the start, and over by the red flag is the finish line. Follow the arrows and if you fall off, you have to start over from the beginning. It's pretty simple."

"Right, green flag, arrows, red flag. Dodge the water cannons, don't fall off, and beat you. Got it, how long does it usually take you?"

"Um… depends on if I can dodge the cannons. I usually have to start over about three or four times. Trust me, it's _hard._ If you can do the whole thing without falling off, I'll ligitly marry you on the spot. It's impossible to do!"

"Well, then, I guess I have to prove you wrong!" Tyler grinned. "Although, I'm not going to take up your offer."

"You saying you're too good for me?"

"No, I'm saying you don't just want to hand that away," he said, making Starlight frown.

"I know! I was just…" she realized what she had said and blushed deeply. "I… hurry up! Your timer is starting!" She hit the button and pushed Tyler onto the course. He had no choice but to continue on, seeing as the water cannons were in full blast. As he traveled though, Starlight moved to the finish line to wait. Had she just seriously contemplated marring someone based off a bet? She had no doubt that he would lose, in fact he had already nearly fell off at least five times in the first three meters.

_What is wrong with me?_ She would usually joke about serious things, but she had never before put herself in a position where she could be held liable to a promise, however small. Furious with herself, she sat heavily on the ground and started applying another coat of sunscreen. _That was stupid! Luckily it was only Tyler and not someone who would try to take advantage of you! Stupid Star! Why am I taking to myself?_ The realization only made her more agitated.

She steamed, letting the sun beat down on her. At the height of her anger, she ran and dove into the pool, sinking down to the bottom of the deep end. Drat her temper and screw her sudden inability to hide her emotions. It wasn't fair to Tyler, and she realized that the whole thing was weighing on her mind. Maybe she just wasn't ready to deal with all of this.

Starlight laughed, silently as she was still underwater. _Me, princess perfect, the untamable child who can never seem to stop smiling, the unstoppable older sister, friend of anyone, the Crown Princess, next in line for the thrown, isn't ready to deal with _all of this_?! Screw me! One mistake and it's the end of the world!_ She set her expression to _mischievous_ and silently swam under the course, just as Tyler was starting over for the third time.

Coming to an open stretch he had to jump, she broke the surface, scaring the amazingly athletic young man to death. He had been concentrating so hard on clearing the gap that he'd never noticed a dark shape hovering below. He let out an almost girly scream and fell into the water. They came up laughing, a little historically on Starlight's part, and looking into each other's eyes. They were interrupted by the sound of an alarm.

"What's that?" Tyler frowned.

"Terrorist attack," was his only reply. She took a breath and pulled him under the surface, heading towards the side of the pool. They climbed out, and she led him into the gardens, heading for the forest on the outskirts of the shrubbery. "Come on! There's no time to get inside!"

They ran into the trees. "Where are we going?" Tyler asked, jumping over branches and dodging twigs. The princess didn't reply, but pulled him further in. She finally slowed, stopping at an abandoned cave. "Since when have there been terrorist attacks?" he started.

Starlight sighed, "Sit down; we're going to be here for a while." He did so, finding a small stool by the wall. "A few years after the rebels were calmed down and taken care of, a group of terrorists emerged from the middle eastern region, why there, I don't know. What I do know is that for some reason they haven't gone public and stick to attacking governments and organizations that they don't like. Obviously they're trying to cause trouble, and don't like us. That's fine, except for the fact that we don't know why.

"There had been attacks on the Italians, as well as the New Asians, following the end of the war. No attempts at communication have been made from these terrorists to any of the countries involved in they're attacks. We have managed to keep all of the attacks from the public, surprisingly. As soon as we can figure out what they want, hopefully actions can be taken to stop them." The princess ended her explanation with a sigh. "I just wish we could find out their motive already!"

"Okay then… that's a lot to take in. How often do they attack?" Tyler watched her expression change from _resigned_ to _thoughtful_.

"That's the thing! The last time they attacked was three years ago, and only two times before that, once when I was four and again when I was eight. There's no pattern and no reason for it, other than they think now is a good time." She shrugged, leaning back against the wall of the cave.

"That's weird! And no one knows what they want or they're doing?"

"Nope, no one!"

"Well, maybe this time, they'll say something."

"I hope so; one thing that's different about this is that they've never killed anyone in an attack before. Destruction, damage, and minor wounds, yes; but no one has died." Starlight frowned again, and Tyler was captivated by the small crinkle at the corners of her eyes. Seeing his expression of plain admiration she smiled, "What you looking at?"

"You. You're really cute when you frown," Tyler winked at her and lifted his gaze to the roof of the cave.

"_Thank you_." Starlight said sarcastically, but he heard the slight edge of humor in her retort. "Whatever shall I do without you staring the obvious and giving me annoying complements all the time?"

"Don't know, but you've got me until the attack stops." The looked at his waterproof watch. "It's only 4'oclock?! Wow, it's not even time for dinner yet! How long are we going to be here?"

"As long as it takes for the alarm to stop." The alarm, which was still blaring, abruptly stopped. "As in… now!" She stood up and walked to the entrance. "Yup, it's over."

"That was… quick. Only lasted like fifteen minutes!" Tyler said incredulously.

"Yup, come on, they're probably wondering where we are." She pulled him back through the trees and onto the castle grounds. "Well, having fun here at the castle so far?"

"Really, you even have to ask?" Tyler grinned, and they headed back to the pool. Starlight grabbed a few things and walked back to the smiling stuntman. She reach out and gave him a quick hug, then ran out of sight, leaving a bewildered boy to make his way back inside. He did so and quickly found his friends.

"Hey, Tyler! Some drill right! Where were you? What did you think about that alarm?" the questions cascaded out of them, causing him grin, then frown.

"What do you mean a drill?"

"In case of an attack, didn't the princess explain?"

"She said it was a terrorist attack!" Tyler said confused.

"Yeah, we know! We-" Cody was interrupted by Damon breaking in, "Shut up! Yeah, that's right! Terrorist attack! Totally forgot about that!" They all grinned, causing Tyler to get suspicious.

"Right… What's going on?"

Nathan finally broke down and explained, "Starlight found me this morning and told us about a drill today. She wanted to… pull a prank on you. Sorry mate, but we couldn't spill. Although, your reaction was perfect!" He dodged a punch from Tyler, who had a furious yet almost mischievous look on his face.

"I'll get you people back! Princess included!"

They all laughed. "Right then, anyone knows what she's doing tomorrow?" Damon asked. "Cause if she really managed to convince _you_ there was a nonexistent terrorist group attacking the castle, then I definitely have to snag a date with her!" He grinned and they all left to go back to their rooms before dinner.

* * *

"What did he say?" Izzy asked. She and Starlight were getting ready for dinner.

"He totally believed me! By the way, anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Not really, unless you count me spying on the boys, and picking out the next people to go home…"

"Izzy!... Who?"

"Mark Jackson, Walter Lorrin, and Jacob Forry. Definitely not people you'd like to end up with. Oh, by the way, I set you up with a date tomorrow at lunch with that Damon fellow."

"IZZY! Fine, I'm not saying good job, but I'm thinking it. Next time please ask me before intruding in my personal life!"

"Fine, fine, but you can thank me when you don't end up with a complete jerk." Izzy replied loftily. "Let's go to dinner."

* * *

**Okay! That's that! Yay, now for Chapter five. Damon date, as well as the Report, hopefully… I'll try to get it in before next year! Next year! Right, that's only a week from now, better get started! Happy Holidays and don't get sick! Review and stuff! Awesomeness!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a little late, i was at my friends house for a sleep over, and was too tired to focus in writing. I did write some though and was going to upload, but changed my mind and made the chapter longer, hope it was worth the wait! As always, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Dinner was hilarious. End of story. The five friends couldn't stop smirking, for reasons unknown to Starlight. It was very contagious. Lady Silvia glared at them the whole time, and eyed her ruefully. She was probably thinking, _Why do I even bother?_ This only made Starlight smile more and she almost burst out laughing when Jenny dropped her fork.

"Jenny! Be careful!" Izzy whispered, holding back a grin.

"Okay, what's so funny?" Maxon whispered to Starlight.

"No idea, but I can't stop smiling!" she giggled, smirking into her food. She glared at the boys, who were smiling innocently.

"Okay! What's so funny?" she demanded, quoting her father.

"Nothing, Your Highness. We were just talking about something funny before dinner, and it carried over." Tyler stated, unsuccessfully trying to smother his grin.

"Like?"

"Like… secret plans."

"What secret plans?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh… it's a… surprise?" Tyler looked at his buddies.

"Yeah, a super-secret surprise!" added Nathan wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, well then…" Starlight smirked, fully intending to find out what it was. She ignored her father when he whispered, "Didn't people used to be a little more polite?" Starlight added thinking, _Back in my day…_

She unconsciously looked at the group of boys, and frowned. _When did boys become so attractive?_ As soon as dinner was over, she headed to her room, in a strange mood. What was wrong with her? She usually didn't have major mood swings. Deciding to talk to Izzy later, she flopped onto her bed.

"Star what's wrong?" Anna asked setting down the new dress she was sewing.

"I don't know! Dinner was great, and then suddenly I'm in this huge mood."

"Weird, you don't usually get mood swings. Is it…female stuff?"

"No it's not _that_. I wish I could go talk to Grandma. She'd know what's up." Starlight looked down at her hands. Three years ago, the former queen Amberly had passed away. She had been Starlight's closest confidant regarding serious issues as well as planning fun stuff. Her grandfather had been killed by the old rebels when she was only two years old.

"I'm gonna take a walk," she stood and walked over to the balcony, jumping over the side. Anna knew well enough that when she _did_ happen to be in a mood, to leave her alone. Passing by the spot she had met Tyler, she walked over to a sectioned off hedge by a statue of an angel. She tapped its forehead and the wall of plants silently moved apart, reviling a tiny clearing. The roses surrounding the small area where completely black, and in the growing darkness, they cast shadows deep shadows on the ground.

Standing behind the angel, she felt for hidden catch between its wings. The walls on either side of the opening slid neatly together without a sound. This was her personal hiding place, and no one, not even the gardeners knew it existed. They had been told to stay away from this part of the garden. Starlight sat on the bench that joined to the angel's flowing robes. She sat in silence, listening to the chirping crickets and light breeze. She fell asleep with the cloudless starry sky over her head and the lights from the castle glowing softly.

She woke the next morning to sunlight streaming onto her face. She sat up, getting up from the wet grass. She occasionally spent the night outside, and needless to say, Anna usually freaked at the sight of her muddy grass stained clothes. Today wasn't going to be very different. She sighed and opened the passaged way, coming face to face, or more accurately, face to the back of someone's head.

This someone happened to be Jonathan, and he obviously didn't know she was there. The walls closed behind her, and she tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped almost a foot off the ground, letting of a loud yelp.

Jonathan had been sent on an important mission. Hang around the gardens by the princess's room and if she came outside, divert her attention away from the surprise in store for her later that day. He thought he had found the perfect hiding place, with his back to a wall.

That is, until he felt something touch him. He let out a cry of alarm, turning to see the princess directly behind him. How in the world she managed to sneak up behind him was a mystery, but one thing was for sure. She hadn't been there ten seconds ago.

"Shiz-nibblits!" he said, trying to calm down his racing pulse. "Your Highness! I didn't know you were there!"

"That's because I wasn't." she winked at him, her mood from last night had vanished. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… smelling the roses?"

"Yeah, you're a horrible liar. So what are you really doing?"

"Stalking you?"

"You didn't even know I was here! Whatever, I'm not I the mood to pursue answers right now. I need a shower and some breakfast. You're probably here to distract me anyway. Is there anything in my room that I shouldn't see?"

"No, dang! How do you do that?" Jonathan looked slightly amazed, only slightly as he was used to Tyler sneaking up on him.

"I have my ways… you gonna stay here or take me back to my room?"

"Oh! Right!" he offered his arm, but she turned it down.

"I'm sopping wet!" laughing, she handed him her shoes. "If you really need something to do, carry these for me."

"Okay, um nice shoes…"

"Thanks. I don't bite you know, usually… Are you nervous around girls or something? Or is it just me?"

"No, it's just that you're exactly like how the guys described you."

"That being?"

"Amazingly funny, good humored, considerate of other people's feelings, you don't care what people think, and make everyone you come in contact with feel… comfortable I guess."

"Wow, I thought I was annoying, rude, loud, and definitely always breaking protocol." She laughed, but he could hear a slight serious edge to her voice.

"Yeah, but everyone likes you anyway. You're awesome!" he protested, waving the shoes as emphasis, which were tennis shoes and scattering water everywhere.

Starlight laughed, shaking her head, spraying dew all over the unfortunate boy. As they walked back Jonathan warmed up considerably and stopped acting shy. They turned a corner and Starlight let out a cry. Jonathan turned around to see her sitting on the ground, holding her ankle.

"Shit! That stupid dip! That's the third time I've tripped on it!" she swore, glaring at the offending pothole.

"You okay?" Jonathan felt her ankle. "I think it's sprained."

"_OW!_ I know that, help me up." He did, but she immediately crumpled to the ground again with a gasp. "Okay, maybe it's broken."

"Here," he said, stating to pick her up. No protest came so he continued, carrying her bridal style to the nearest door. She stayed silent and Jonathan knew she really was in pain. When they got to the doors, the guards swarmed around them offering assistance, but Starlight politely turned them down.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Just help Jonathan get to my room."

"Your Highness, you need to go to see the doctor!"

"No, the doctor needs to come see _me_. I'm wet, dirty and grumpy." She scowled halfheartedly. "Not in the mood for going places."

"Right, I'll get him. Carl take help them to her room," ordered the guard. Starlight couldn't see his name tag. He started to leave.

"Don't tell anyone but the doctor!" she warned him. "I don't want to get in trouble!"

"Yes Your Highness." He left walking swiftly.

"Aright Princess let's get you to your room." Carl was one of the guards she's hang out with, so she felt he was entitled to a little less formality. He smiled, leading the way.

Jonathan followed, and Starlight found herself sinking into his arms. "This is so embarrassing," she muttered.

"Yeah, get used to it, you won't be able to walk for a while." He grinned into her hair thinking,_ this is so cool! Well, not that she got hurt, but that she actually let me carry her!_ The guys had said she liked doing things herself and he was amazed that she hadn't even protested once. Plus she was incredibly cute, hot, _and_ beautiful.

He set her down on her bed, and was pushed aside by the frantic Anna. "Starlight! What happened to you? Are you alright? Did you spend the night outside again?"

"I tripped on that stupid dip again, I'm fine, and yes." She answered, looking at Jonathan. "You can tell Damon that the date is still on for today."

"But, you can't walk!"

"No, but I I'm perfectly capable of going on a date!" the fast working medicine Anna had giving her was starting to take effect, dulling the pain in her ankle. "In fact, since you're here, want to do something for dinner?"

He gaped at her, how could she still be this happy? She broke her ankle for crying out loud! "Um, yeah sure. Want me to come pick you up or…"

"Yeah, that's fine." The doctor came in and told everyone to leave. Starlight pretended to get up and do so, smirking when the doctor rolled his eyes.

"Not you. Let's see that ankle of yours. What _did_ you do Starlight?" She winced as he lifted the battered appendage.

"I tripped, on the pothole again. I forgot to tell someone to fill it in last time."

"What am I going to do with you? You need to come see me almost every week! You really need to stop doing crazy thing that will get you injured." He sighed. "I like you, but you're always hurting yourself!"

"Yeah well, I don't purposely go and injure myself! It just happens!" she protested.

"Starlight, I'm going to have to tell you to stop doing things like this." He held up a finger, silencing her retort. "No I mean going outside and running all over the place. It's fine so long as you rein yourself in! Stop and think before you dive in! I'm going to have to tell your parent about this one, I don't see how you can cover it up."

"Fine," she sighed. But I'm not going to apologize for staying out all night. I was in a mood and needed the outside."

"I never said you had to, just _please_ stop getting hurt."

"Fine, but I'm making you earn your keep, Doc."

"Just be careful." He smiled, heading for the door. "Don't get up, don't walk, and don't put any weight on it for now. If you need to go somewhere, get someone to carry you. I don't trust you with crutches."

Starlight rolled her eyes. Maxon and America were allowed in after the doctor left. Her father glared at her, and her mother sighed sitting on the bed. "Starlight, why do you always do this? Can't you just act like a normal girl your age?"

"She's not a normal girl; she should be studying… stuff. Starlight, I don't have a problem with you doing fun stuff, but if you keep getting hurt, we're going to have to put restrictions on your activities." Maxon said.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble and generally annoying everyone, but I'm not sorry for doing the thing I do. That's how I am, and I can't change that. I really don't _try_ to get hurt." She looked her parents in the eyes. She knew they we're referring to her ankle and understood where they were coming from. She _was_ a little out of hand at times. But she could act appropriately when the need arose.

"I'll try my best not to get hurt, and since the selected are here, I have other things to focus on instead of being crazy." She said, and in all seriousness, she couldn't held but crack a smile.

"Okay, that's my girl." Her father sat next to America and leaned in to give her a hug.

"Hey hey! Watch the merchandise! This foot ain't gonna get better on it's own!"

"I know, that's why you're not allowed out of this room today."

"What?! No fair! I've got stuff to do!"

"Then do it in here, and I don't want you sending your maids away!" he turned to Anna who had peeked in. "Make sure she doesn't leave, and keep both your eyes on her, I swear this girl can dissolve into thin air."

"Yes Your Highness! Although I think you might be mistaking her with Jenny."

"Maybe." He smiled and left the room, leaving his wife some time with her daughter.

"You have issues, you know that?" America said, shaking her head.

"I know that's why you love me!"

"Touché, now take a bath, and change."

"Can I still have my dates? I kinda have two today…"

"Yes, just… be careful."

Starlight rolled her eyes. "I know! Now shoo! I have to get better!" Her mother smiled and left the room. "Anna…"

"All ready on it, your bath is hot and ready. I thought you might come in wet." She helped the princess with her necessities, then told Jo to go get her breakfast.

"Right," said Jo, bustling off. Kiki was sent to get the new dress and clean the old one. When they got back, Starlight had been ambushed by Anna and was getting a full makeover. It wasn't often that Starlight was powerless to stop Anna's fashion rages, and the maid was taking full advantage of the fact.

"Anna!" she protested.

"Shut up! You know you like it!"

"Grrr! Whatever, I'm hungry!" she brighten when she saw Jo with food. "Thank you! You're a life saver Jo!"

"I know, here eat, if miss fashion will permit it."

"Good, I haven't started her makeup yet. Eat and hurry up about it! Damon is supposed to be here in an hour!"

"I don't see why that's such a big deal," said Starlight, stuffing her face with pancakes. "I mean, no one really cares about make up besides other girls. He's not a girl, so why should he care?"

"Just eat your food and let me work my magic!" Anna shushed her, curling her hair.

When Starlight was finally released from the pleasant torture of her maids, she was looking positively stunning. She assumed it was to compensate the fact that she was literally stuck in her room. Not the best situation, but if the boys wanted to see her, then they would have to deal with her immobility.

Damon was running late, and her maids were annoying. _How much worse can it get? Wait! No! I'm not jinxing it!_

Jo and Anna had set Kiki in charge of babysitting the princess, a fact which neither of them were overly concerned with. Kiki had the ability to sleep in any position, and could even sleep with her eyes open. Starlight told her to hide in the corner and do so. Technically, so long as Kiki was looking at her, she was being supervised. No one ever said anything about having to be awake at the time.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in!" she called, lounging on the couch. Damon popped his head in.

"I heard you broke your ankle. That must suck."

"Yeah, you have no idea how hard it is not to strangle someone. I tripped in the garden; luckily Jonathan was there to… help," she replied, glancing at his hands. He was holding a video camera. "What's that for?"

"I didn't have time to get the footage of… some stuff onto something easier to view. I wanted to show you this." He pulled up a chair and held the small camera out. She took it, pressing the play button.

_Tyler appeared, with the rest of the gang behind him. "Hi, we are the ASAP response team and our mission is in the name: Annoying Starlight as promised!"_

_The other guys nodded enthusiastically. "This is a battle between who can be the most annoyingly awesome, the most demandingly cool, and win the heart of the Princess!"_

_They all looked quite serious, saying in unison, "We are ASAP and this is the Selected show!"_

"Awesome! When did you guys come up with this? It's hilarious!" Starlight laughed.

"This morning, keep watching there's more."

"_To start off our first episode, we have a guest speaker with us today! Please welcome, Princess Izabella!" the sound of applause could be heard, almost drowning out Izzy's protesting cry of, "DON'T CALL ME IZABELLA!" _

"_Fine, Princess Izzy, would you like to do the introductions?" _

"_Duh! That's why I'm here! Okay, so this is Tyler, the funny one. Then there's Damon, the techno one and Cody the nerdy one. That's Nathan, the hot one. And finally Jonathan, the sneaky one."_

"_Lovely and why are we here?"_

"_To shed light on what the Selected are really like. We have all been, myself included, scouting out possible matches and definite no's for my sister. So far we have gathered the following information, with Damon's lovely talent for cameras."_

_Small clips of the other selected were shown, ten people being the obvious no's and the other eight possible matches. "As you can see here, this is how they act naturally, and if the Starlight likes it, that's not my problem." Following that announcement, small clips of the ASAP's opinions on random things were thrown in, as well as their first impression of the castle. _

_Ending the show was the current score on "ASAP points" with Tyler in the lead with 5 points, next Cody with 3, Nathan with 2, and Damon and Jonathan tied for last with 1 point. "Tyler, since you're in the lead, you get to send us off with an awesome quote!" Izzy said._

"_Weird is just a side effect of awesome!" he stated, grinning. They finished off by saying, "This was the Selected Show, ASAP signing off. Have a snazzy day!"_

Starlight looked up from the camera with amusement written all across her face. "That was AWESOME! Who came up with this?"

"Jonathan and I did, that's why we each have a point. By the way, you're allowed to give points out. We thought you might like it. Surprise!"

"Sweet! That has so totally made my day! How often are you guys doing this?"

"We're going for once a week, but hopefully we can do more."

"Awesome! Can I be on some of them?"

"Duh! You're technically doing the selecting! We pretty much named the show after you!"

"No, you named ASAP after me. Great acronym by the way, very… _snazzy_ to quote you guys." She smiled, "So you're good with cameras."

"Yup, I work for Records, you know the movie company? My official job is janitor, but I'm usually on camera duty cause the regular guy is almost always drunk, but he's a two so he gets the job. Anyway, I usually film all the behind the scenes stuff."

"Cool! Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"You know how they have tiny cameras? Do you think you could get one onto some of my dresses? Or something, some I can record my dates?"

"Sure! I've actually been working on camera contact lenses. They match your eyes color and record from your point of view, no sound though, just video. You have to have a mic in your general vicinity."

"Awesome! Do you think you could get me some?"

"Sure! So long as you give all the good stuff to ASAP!" he grinned.

"What do you think I wanted them for? This is going to be so cool! Although, you have to promise not to view stuff without my permission. It's standard protocol, but still."

"Yeah, totally! No problem. I can't wait to tell the guys! I'll try to get the contact to you soon."

"Great! Are you leaving?"

"Uh… I've got stuff to do, if it's alright with you."

"Yeah, sure. You can tell Jonathan he can come now if he wants, seeing as I can't actually do what I had planned."

"Hey, no problem, if you need anything, just let me know!"

"Cool, see ya."

"Later." Damon left, and Starlight thought about the new "show". _It would be so cool, if we added it to the Report tomorrow!_ She grinned mischievously, _I like that idea._

* * *

**Yay! the selected show! I came up with this like five minutes before posting and added it in. Hope you peeps liked it. Now that all of meh boys have been introduced, who do ya'll like da best? Jonathan's date is coming next chapter, don't worry. Still deciding who to pick, but no offense to Damon, I think he's a little too young for her. I was thinking of pairing him with Izzy... What you peeps think of that? Anyway, more awesomeness! Yay!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6! That was pretty fast ****update, especially, since this is a DOUBLE update! That's right, two chapters today, and the second one is nice and long! Anyway! Go read! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

With the thought of the Report tomorrow, Starlight settled onto her bed. She had almost forgotten about Kiki until the small girl woke up, blinked, and rushed into the bathroom. _Well, _someone's_ gotta go!_ She thought smiling to herself as a strange thought occurred to her. She loved to read fiction, but the problem was, whenever someone when on an adventure, the author almost always forgot or neglected to add in the parts where someone really had to _go_.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in!" she called, fully expecting to see Jonathan. Jack poked his head around the door.

"Hey, you busy?"

"Uh, not right now, why?"

"Oh, Elsa just wanted me to tell you to get better." He said. Elsa was his wife, an extremely beautiful young lady, just out of her teens.

"Thanks, oh! Can you get Izzy for me? I want to ask her something."

"Sure, can I take a message?"

"Uh, tell her I want to get the footage of the ASAP stuff. It's important."

"Sure thing, I'm on it!" He left and opened the door to a surprised Jonathan, his hand raised to knock. "Oh, hi! She's over there." Jack pointed to the bed, and slipped past the boy.

"Hey, come on in. Sorry I can't get up but you know," she gestured rudely to her foot.

"Yeah, I noticed." He smiled, sitting on the bed. "So what have you been doing?"

"Uh… talking with Mom and Dad, watching the Selected Show. Loved the ASAP idea! And... oh yeah, been very grouchy and cooped up!"

"Sounds like fun."

"Says you!"

"Well, what do you want to do, since you can leave this room?"

"Uh… I don't know, you pick! My foot can't handle the strain of thinking!"

"Riiiight… then. How about we…" he broke off, trying to guess what she wanted to do.

"No seriously, I really _don't_ care what we do, so long as it's something!"

"Okay, well we could play a game…?"

"Sounds good, what game?"

"Um… I spy?" he laughed, when she smiled.

"Not much to spy in here. Although, if you're talking about _my_ version of I spy then…"

"Which would be?"

"You try to get from one end of the room to the other without me seeing you."

"But that's impossible! There's like nothing in here to hide behind!"

"Actually there is, if you turn the lights off."

"Okay…" he flipped off the lights and the room went dark. "It's pitch black in here! I can't see anything!"

"Let your eyes get used to the dark, use the shadows to hide in." She responded.

Jonathan closed his eyes waiting for the room to get lighter. When he opened them, he found that he could see vague outlines of the existing pieces of furniture. They cast deep shadows across the room, and he was able to make out a path through the room.

"You ready yet?"

"Yup, I see a path, although I have no idea if I'll be able to use it." He warned, and dropped down to the floor which was perfectly clean. He army crawled into the first shadow and stopped waiting for the right moment to cross the gap. That moment came when the heavy curtains that were pulled over the windows fluttered in the breeze from outside. The sudden blinding light, caused the princess to blink the spots out of her eyes.

Jonathan used the flickering light to move into the next shadow. He was halfway across the room and could see the whites of Starlight's eyes shooting back and forth across the room. He realized that she had no idea where he was. Grinning to himself, he slithered forward when her eyes swept past him and onto the other side of the room. As she looked back in his direction, he froze holding his breath. He knew that any sudden movement would give away his position. Her eyes continued their sweep and he got ready to spring the final gap between himself and the opposite wall.

"I see you," she said. He continued to not move and didn't respond. She couldn't see him, her eyes kept up the sweeping motion. He touched the wall and slowly stood up, moving to the curtains.

He threw them wide and said, "I win!" Starlight put her hands up in defeat, and also to block to sudden light.

"You certainly did, you obviously know how to move silently and unseen."

"Yup, it helps when I have to get Tyler back for sneaking up on _me_." He laughed, coming over to the bed. "I would say your turn, but not with that ankle."

"Yeah, shut up! No encouraging me!" she scolded, looking longingly outside. "I'm allowed to go out if someone carries me, because apparently I can't be trusted with crutches and no way am I using a wheel chair!"

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Outside. Are you afraid of jumping off of things?"

"No why?"

"Well, I have a quick way of getting out, but it involves jumping off my balcony onto a landing pan. No problem if someone is down there to catch me."

"Right, catch you. Consider it done." He helped her over to the railing and she swung her legs up and over.

"Yup, it's still there, I always check, just in case. It's actually really soft."

"Great!" without a further remark, he jumped off and landed squarely in the middle. "Cool, it actually _is_ soft!" he called up to her.

"Right! I'm coming down!" He nodded and held out his arms. She jumped, executing a perfect flip and landed in his embrace. "That way," she pointed to their left.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. I have the perfect place for the Selected Show, no one will bother you there." They followed the path to a dead end.

"Now what?" Jonathan asked, looking confused. Starlight glanced around for a certain patch of flowers. He put her down gently and stood back as she pushed aside some hanging vines, revealing a hole in the hedge. She gestured to it, and they walked inside. They were under a roof of flowers with the late afternoon sun filtering through the leaves. "Wow!" Jonathan looked around and saw a large white stone bench in the center.

"What do you think? Perfect background for the show?"

"Definitely! This is perfect! How do you find these places?"

"When you live here, you kinda have to find places to hide and be alone in." she explained. "This is one of the many places I go. You guys can use it if you want."

"Thanks. Do you often need to be alone?"

She started at him and he realized it was a personal question. "Not really, but I like to go somewhere and think about stuff. Or plan stuff, depending on the mood." She smiled, sitting on the bench. "So what have you guys for the next show?"

"Well, we didn't actually plan that far. I think we're just going to wing it as we go along."

"Cool, I've got some idea's if you want."

"Like?"

"More stuff about me, what kinds of stuff I'm interested in, including guys, and who I think is in the running."

"That's exactly what we need! The report usually only mentions the country wide stuff, not the selection stuff."

"So you're actually thinking about releasing this to the public?"

"Oh... well, we… I actually don't know. I mean, we've talked about it, but not seriously. It's just a fun thing to do I guess."

"The public would love! And I fully support it!"

"Yeah, but do your parents? Some of the stuff we have on here is kind of personal. We'd need to get their approval first."

"No problem! Dad's cool, and I bet Mom would love this! They didn't have anyone cool enough in their selection to think of something like this." She laughed, noticed the expression on Jonathan's face change from _Oh-the-dreaded-parents_ to _shit-they're-the-king-and-queen_!

"Right, so.." he was interrupted by a chilly breeze. "Hey, I guess summer is ending."

"Yeah, it's almost October!"

"But it's not even September yet!"

"So? It's in two days! I can say it's almost October if I want to!"

"Whatever. It's starlight to get dark. I think you should get back before you get in trouble." She glared at him, but let him pick her up. As he left the New selected Show headquarters, his footsteps settled into a steady rhythm. Starlight relaxed in his arms and they went back to her balcony. "How are you going to get back up?"

She ignored him and called, "Kiki! Anna! Jo! Somebody!" Kiki poked her head over the side, letting the rope ladder fall to the ground. She pushed a button, after the princess had stepped onto it, and an automatic line, reeled the ladder back up. "Thanks, Jon!" she called down to him. "You want to come up?"

"Nah, I'll take the stairs this time. You need to get some rest." He waved and disappeared around the corner. Starlight, helped by Kiki, made it to the bed before she collapsed.

"You shouldn't have gone outside." The young maid said, flipping off the lights. "You could've got in trouble!"

"Trouble is my middle name!" replied the exhausted princess. It actually could have been, considering that Starlight had smacked both her parents when she was born. America had said she was a bundle full of trouble and Maxon had suggested naming her that. It was a close call really, or so the story went. Obviously she didn't remember it.

"Did anyone notice I was gone?"

"Izzy stopped by but she said you were just having fun and it wasn't fair that you couldn't play today."

"Right, thanks. I think I'm going to skip dinner today."

"But you didn't have any lunch!"

"I had brunch, that's enough. Besides, I don't think I can keep my eyes open anymore."

"Okay, you go to sleep." Kiki said, pulling the curtains closed. The little girl glanced at Starlight and left the room. Like her mother, the princess didn't like people in her room when she was sleeping. As soon as she had left the room, Starlight sat up, pushed back the blankets and hopped to her dresser. She pulled a lever on the back and a hidden door swung open revealing an entrance to the secret passageways. The door swung shut behind her and she fumbled for the light switch. She swiped at it, and once the narrow hallway was lit up, she moved to a section of wall marked with the letter Z. She pulled another lever, causing the door to open.

"Starlight, I was wondering when you'd get here," said Izzy. Her sister was sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"Yeah well, I had to get rid of Kiki first. So, ASAP. Interesting isn't it."

"You said it! So why you here? I got the tapes for you."

"Thanks, do you think you can get them ready for the Report tomorrow?"

"You want to play them don't you? Have you talked to the boys about it?"

"Um…"

"That would be a no. So, are you sending anyone home yet?"

"Um… well, besides the ASAP, I haven't really talked to anyone else yet."

"Oh, well, looks like you're going to be busy tomorrow."

"Not with this ankle. When would be a good time to talk to Gravil do you think?"

"Um, after breakfast. That gives him time to make the adjustments to the Report and stuff," Izzy said. "Are you going to talk to Mom and Dad about it first?"

"Well… yeah, I mean, I would kinda get in trouble if I didn't, as well as the boys. And I think we should cut out the bits of the other boys doing… well, stuff they wouldn't want the public to see."

"Good idea and seeing as I'm in it, I'd also get in trouble." Izzy grabbed the video CD she had nicked from Damon. "Here, it's got everything from outtakes to bloopers as well as the final stuff. The bloopers reel is hilarious! You _have_ to include it!"

"I was counting on it. Thanks. I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"

"Me neither, so… who do you like the best?"

"Oh we're on _this_ topic now are we? Fine, Tyler is cool. Damon's kinda like my little brother, Nathan is funny but we don't really have anything in common, he's a cool friend though. Cody is really nice, and I think I imagine him with Kiki more than anything else."

"Kiki?"

"Yeah, wouldn't they be cute together?"

"Yeah actually, what about Jonathan?"

"Um… well… I don't know. He's definitely pretty awesome, but it's kind of awkward because he has to keep taking care of me."

"You know," Izzy reflected. "Lots of girls would fall over themselves for a guy like that."

"Yeah…" Starlight turned a faint shade of pink on her next sentence. "Jonathan is pretty ripped. I mean, he kinda has to be seeing as he's an actor, but _still!_"

Izzy laughed, "Your poor girly hormones finally seeing the light eh?"

"Shut up! I think other guys are hot!"

"Yeah, but you never fangirl over them."

"I'm not fangirling over Jonathan either! I just said he was hot!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Star. You keep telling yourself that." Izzy had taken on a wise expression.

"Shut up. Thanks for the tape, don't tell anyone I was here, and see you tomorrow," said the embarrassed, but level headed crown princess.

"Bye."

* * *

**Ooooh! Awesome stuff! Yes, now go read chapter seven my pretties! I can't remember who said this, but thanks to whoever it was that said i should do the Selected show on the Report without the boys knowing! Great idea!**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7! If you haven't read chapter six yet, and just pressed go to last chapter, this is a double update so read 6 first! For those of you who _have_ read it, this is the Report chapter! Yay! as well as some annoying boys with annoying boys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Five minutes ago…

"I don't know… we'd have to get the rights and contracts and stuff." America said. It was morning and Starlight was talking with her mother before breakfast.

"Come on! They said that they don't care about it! They just wanted something to do!" she protested. "It's going to be so funny! The public will love it!"

"I'm going to have to ask your Dad. If he says yes, then I suppose it's alright."

* * *

Five minutes before that…

"So can I?"

"Starlight, I don't know. I like the idea, but shouldn't it be done professionally?" Maxon asked, as he got ready for breakfast.

"No! That would spoil the fun! And besides, everyone on the show is professional! Damon is in charge of the video stuff, Cody's like the screenwriter, Tyler is the host, Nathan is the odd-job guy, and Jonathan is the director!"

"Yeah, I suppose. If your Mom says yes, then I guess it's okay with me."

* * *

Now…

"So what they say?" asked Izzy.

"It's a yes!"

"You mean they said ask you mother, ask your father."

"Well, they said it was okay with them as long as the other one was okay."

"Same thing!"

"Well, if no one says no, then it's technically a yes," Starlight said, helping Izzy's maids get her sister ready. No one was as fast as Anna, but they came in a close second.

"Okay… Gravil's in the studio getting stuff setup when you need him."

"Thanks," She looked at the clock. "Think I have enough time to run it by him before breakfast?"

"Uh… maybe if you run."

"Right, if I'm late, cover for me." She ran off heading for the studio. On her arrival, Gravil, the host of the report, looked up.

"Starlight! What a surprise, aren't you supposed to be at breakfast?"

"Uh… yeah, but I need you to do something for me. I have this CD that I want you play on the Report tonight. Some of the boys made a show called The Selected Show, featuring inside looks at what's going on with the Selection. I thought I was hilarious, and it's actually a good idea. Mom and Dad already said yes so…"

"Sure thing! Can I take a peek at it and do some editing if needed?"

"Sure, just leave in all the good bits, and don't forget the bloopers reel. That HAS to stay."

"Will do! Hurry up and get to breakfast.

"Kay, see you tonight!" Starlight hurried through the castle, and just barely made it to breakfast in time.

"Where were you?" America asked as the food was being served.

"I was just talking to Gravil about the lovely new show he's going to air on the Report tonight." She said a little smugly. Gravil was very curious about things and once a topic was broached, he'd find out all about it with a desire that went beyond the usual interviewer's interest.

"Oh, I never got a chance to talk to your father about it. I assume he said yes?"

"Yeah… well he said okay if you said okay, and if no one says no then it's a yes right?"

"That makes sense… I suppose. Although you shouldn't just make that assumption."

"I know, but it's going to be a great hit! I can't wait to see their faces."

"Just…"

"_Be careful?_" asked the princess sarcastically. "I know. You tell me practically every day!"

"But I'm not overprotective?"

"No, you're cool, even if you're old… er than me."

"Nice save."

"I know. Anyway. What's up for today?"

"Nothing much. The officials from France are due next week, so we still have some time."

"Is Marie coming?" Marie was the French princess, and one of Starlight's best friends.

"I believe so, why? Need someone else to fangirl with?"

"Okay, you know what fangirling is, your awesome level just increased by like a hundred!"

"You mean my ASAP points?"

"Those too! So what did you think about the show? Wasn't it hilarious?"

"It certainly was! I wish we had something like that during my selection, but your grandpa would never have allowed it."

"I know. Still!"

"Yeah…" They fell into silence and eat their food. Starlight smiled, remembering how her mother had marveled at the food. Even now, America still treated it like a privilege. A fact that made the rest of us laugh. With her mother and father's rise to power, they had substantially changed the country. The poverty line had lowered, and there was no longer an eighth caste. People were free to move up or down the castes. That didn't mean they would be successful, but they had as many chances as they wanted to try. Education was booming and Ilea rivaled Italy as the freest country in the world. The war with New Asia was long over and they were now at peace. Crime was practically nonexistent and the royal family was loved by all.

People called it the Golden Age, and Ilea had risen back up to its former American mother. Other countries looked at them as a strong ally or an enemy not to be messed with. With the now extinct rebels satisfied and happy, they were able to look beyond their borders and help solve the world's dispute. How long this age would last, no one could tell, but people hoped that the Crown Princess would be able to continue and if at all possible, make things better than they already were.

After breakfast was over, Starlight was escorted back to her room. Her ankle had miraculously gotten better overnight, or so she claimed. Dr. Watson had warned her against moving around too much, but as usual, she had ignored the _request_. No one knew how she managed to do it, but the redhead was a fast healer. Maxon did however order a guard to take her back to her room, "Just in case," he had said.

Anna ambushed her as she walked through the door. "Starlight! Izzy told three of the boys that you'd do a date with them today! The first guy's going to show up in half an hour!" she shrieked.

"Woah! Calm down Anna, it's fine. I thought she'd try something like this. Man! She really must want those guys gone."

"Right, so I need to get you- wait, what do you mean gone?"

"She says they're jerks. Apparently Damon managed to get some video of them doing… well, pretty mean stuff to the other Selected. Nothing physical, but the things they said about the poor guy's family was nasty. I told her that I wouldn't send anyone home without actually talking to them first. This was her solution I suppose."

"Well, that's all great, but she could've at least _warned_ me before breakfast! How am I going to get you ready?"

"I'm sure you'll manage. And by the way, I'm getting you back for the makeover yesterday. You'll never see it coming!"

"Oh won't I? Now shut your mouth and let me make you beautiful!"

"I am!"

"Fine then, let me make you interesting!"

"That works." Starlight hopped onto the chair in front of the mirror. The table attached was littered with a mess of makeup that only Anna could make sense of. She submitted her face to the fashion crazed but amazing maid and closed her eyes.

"There done! And if I don't say so myself, it looks marvelous!" Anna said, grabbing a new dress which had a red knee length ruffled skirt with soft yellow under tones that was covered with shimmering gold sequins. It had a light purple sleeveless top, with gold stitching around the seams. Her makeup matched, with a red gold color fading to a dark purple on the edges. Her browbone had been highlighted with shimmering loose gold powder and swirls of red twisted away into her hairline, following the tapering path of the gold eyeliner.

"WOW! Anna, you're an artist with this stuff! You should go professional!"

"But who would do your makeup? I don't trust anyone else to do it!" winked her magnificent maid.

"I'll do myself."

"NO YOU WON'T! You probably won't even bother to do it half the time!"

"That's what I have you for! And actually I can do some pretty good looks myself!"

"Oh really?" the challenge was obvious in her tone. "Prove it!"

"I will, but later. The first dude's going to be here any minute. I'll even get a boy to look like a girl for you!"

"I bet you… a month of wearing dresses that you can't!"

"And I bet you and month of me doing _your_ makeup that I can!"

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

A knock sounded on the door. "That's him, shoo!" Anna when to the door and opened it, letting the condemned male inside. She slipped outside, pushing him in.

Starlight stood and said, "Hi, you're Mark Jackson, right?"

"That's me," said Mark, looking around. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, you could start off by telling me a little about yourself. The cards aren't very descriptive."

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Um, how about what you like to do."

"Well, I like to…"

The next few minutes went by in a haze. Mark kept on talking and needed nothing except for the odd nod or remarks, "interesting" "Cool" Really?" "uhuh" and so on. Starlight was absolutely sure that this was what Izzy was talking about. Boring! Not a jerk though, just boring. By the end of an hour, she was almost crying from boredom. Mark was a four and defined the definition of an old college professor giving a lecture. Starlight had to interrupt him mid-monologue to get his attention.

"Hey, um not to interrupt, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Do you know how to swim?"

"No, but-"

"Do you know how to play games?"

"Yes, I'm good with guessing games and-"

"And I guessing that you're not a very physical person am I right?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Then I'm sorry, but you don't interest me in the least. I thought I'd at least give you a chance."

"Oh. Well, thanks I guess."

"Yeah, sorry. I really am, but the whole point of this is for me to find someone I can live with. And well, no offense but.."

"I just don't fit the bill?"

"Yeah…" she glanced out the window.

"I'm sorry too, you're nice, but..."

"I don't fit the bill?"

"Exactly. I was nice while it lasted, but I guess I should be going then?"

"Yeah, sorry," she said. He nodded and left the room. _Well, at least he can brag that he actually went on a date with me,_ she reflected. On the whole, it hadn't been so bad. She glanced at the clock, the next guy was supposed to get here in half an hour. Starlight relaxed on the bed and grabbed a book that was on hand. She wasn't a big reader, but when the subject interested her, she could finish a good sized book in under an hour when she wanted to. This particular book was really good and she had just gotten to a fight scene when someone knocked on the door.

"NO! Dang it! No fair!" she muttered under her breath, going to the door. "Walter?"

"Hey, is this the right room?"

Starlight raised an eyebrow, "What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

She stood aside to let him in and he graciously nodded his thanks. _Well, _someone's_ a bit eager. I bet he's here for the crown._ By the end of the allotted hour, she could tell that he was the jerk Izzy had referred to. "Thanks for your time, but I'm going to have to tell you to leave."

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't like how you act, you keep talking other people down and you seem just a bit to interesting in the fact that I'm a princess."

"The crown princess."

"That's right just keep digging yourself in deeper."

"Hey! That's not-"

"Just leave. Please."

"Fine! Have it your way!" He stomped out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, Starlight was on her bed deep in a fictional medieval land where the main characters were defending their turf. Half an hour later, she had finished the book and was lamenting the fact that the next one didn't come out until December.

"Screw you authors and how you can't finish a book in less time than it takes me to read it!" she huffed. She buried her head into her pillow, taking care not to smudge her make up or Anna would kill her. "Uhhh!"

Someone knocked on the door. "YES! A distraction from my misery!" she ran to the door, and flung it open. "Hi! You're Jacob Forry!"

"Yeah, you seem happy. Walter said you were in a bad mood, to put it lightly."

"Oh, he was pissing me off, and I was in the middle of reading the best part in my book when he showed up. Not a good combination."

"I see. So I heard that you are on a roll with sending guys home at the moment. Am I on your list?"

"Well, you're on my sister's list, but I'm willing to hear you out."

"Great! So… what do I do?"

"Uh… I don't know, you tell me. I know almost nothing about you at the moment."

"Right! Duh! I like being outside, running, and doing stuff that keeps me busy. That's pretty much all there is, if you don't want me to go into boring life story stuff," he said.

"Sweet, so… are you afraid of jumping off of things?"

* * *

Gravil was watching the CD Starlight had given him. _This is just what we need!_ He thought, uploading it to the Report's video segment. _The public will go wild!_ It was almost time for the show to start and the remaining Selected were starting to gather. So far the princess had sent ten people this week alone. _She's certainly moving this right along_, he thought.

He had decided to keep the entire finished version of the Selected show as it was and had added the bloopers to the end. Starlight had told him that none of the boys knew it was going to be aired. _This should be interesting_, he mused.

The royal family came on stage and the cameras started rolling. "Hello Ilea! I see you're back for the next Report! First off, I'd like to welcome the remaining Selected. I hope you're all in joying your stay here. Let's hope you're not the next one to be sent home. It seems as if the Princess is taking the Selection at a fast pace!" The audience laughed.

"So, Starlight, let's get down to business!" (To defeat… the Huns! Sorry, I just had to put that in there!) Gravil invited Starlight to the center of the stage. "So, You highness, what's with the sudden rush of guys leaving?"

"Well, you can thank Izzy for that. She seems to think I'm not going fast enough. Although," she smirked, "I think she just had her eyes on some of them."

"Oh really?" Gravil looked over at the younger girl. Izzy for her part, didn't even blush.

"Do not, although I know Starlight does!"

"This just gets better and better!" the host exclaimed, to the amusement of the audience. "Tell us!"

"I can't, they might hear me," Starlight wiggled her eyebrows.

"That's a shame! Well, can you at least tell us why these guys didn't make the cut?"

"Oh, that's easy! Either they were jerks, completely unsuitable for me, or just didn't have the right… Manly Musk."

"Manly Musk? And what would that be?"

"Oh, you know, just the overall feel to them. Manly Musk!"

"I see, and do I happen to have this Manly Musk?"

"Undoubtedly! Although, yours is rather… Gravel-y." The audience roared with laughter.

"I see!" said Gravil, smiling widely. He moved on to sum up the current status of the country and its allies and enemies alike and interviewed the boys. To close off the show he announced, "Before we go, I have a treat for you! Courtesy of Starlight, and some others whom I'm not allowed to point out just yet. Please divert you attention to the screens."

The room when dark and the giant screens on either side of the room lit up. The Selected Show came on and the cameras zoomed in on the five boys, sitting on the stage with expressions ranging from amused to embarrassed to surprised. All were smiling. When the bloopers came on, Cody peeked out from behind his hands grinning. The credits rolled and the lights came back on.

"So, ASAP members, what gave you the idea of this lovely show?" asked Gravil, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, we thought that people would like to see what went on during the Selection and also, we were bored and needed something to do. It was supposed to be a surprise for the Princess." Damon replied.

"And was it?"

"She laughed her butt off!"

"I did too! That's what's funny!" Starlight laughed.

"So," Gravil said. "Are you going to be continuing this exotic production?"

The boys glances at Starlight, and all six of them nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely!"

"Well, that's that! I hope you enjoyed today's show Ilea, and be looking for the next instalment of the Selected show, courtesy of the ASAP team, and their wonderful guests! Good night, and Happy Friday!"

* * *

**YAY! Happy friday! even thought it's not friday yet... Or it might be when you read this... Anyway! No, Star didn't send Jacob home, but she did find like six other boys to send home as well as Mark and Walter. There are now only 25 guys left. I'll get to all that in the next chapter, don't worry. STILL TAKING OPINIONS ON WHO STAR SHOULD END UP WITH! ****Review and let me know! OR PM me! Or both. AWESOME!**


	9. Chapter 8

**HEY! How's it going? Heres an update for all you awesome peeps! Hope you like the little Damon bit I stuck in here. I've also got a poll going on for who Star should be with. It starts now, an ends... when I decide who she should be with. So, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Marie!"

"Starlight! How good it is to see you! Look who I've brought with me!" The French princess ushered forward her friend.

"Jen? Jen! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well, here I am! Surprise!"

The three girls almost ran to the gardens after the pleasantries were taken care of. "So how's things in Italy?"

"They're fine; my brother's birthday is coming up next week. Please say you can come!" Jen begged. Her brother, Prince Regan was turning fifteen and had his eyes on Izzy, who was blissfully unaware of the fact.

"I don't know. I've got things here that-"

"How come on!" protested Marie. "I'm going! You must say yes!"

"I'll have to ask my parents, but…"

"No, it is done, you are going! I have already asked for you and your parents have consented!"

"YES! Thanks Marmar! You're the best!" Starlight ambushed her friend in a hug and Jen joined in. "What am I going to get you?!"

"How about one of your boys you have running around the place? I think that would make a suitable gift!" Jen laughed, her strait brown hair tumbling into her face.

"Which one? And no, you can have one!"

"How about that Cody, then? He's so cute and-"

"NO! MY CODY! AND NATHAN AND JONATHAN AND TYLER AND DAMON! Although I was thinking of sticking Damon with Izzy. He's only a year older than her, and they have so much in common." Izzy shared her father's love of photography and Jenny was her most frequent model, when the rabid six-year-old could be found that is.

"Fine, you have your little joys, but Regan still had his eyes on her."

"Yeah, he's cool too. I can't decide who would be better, Damon or Regan?"

"Regan!" said Jen.

"Damon!" said Marie.

"You two are always disagreeing!" laughed Starlight.

"That's because it annoys you!" they said in unison.

"No it doesn't! Anyway, any matches for me?"

"Tyler or Jonathan." Marie replied automatically.

"Tyler or Nathan," said Jen.

"Tyler, eh? Well, he certainly is pretty cool."

"Come on! You _live_ for fun! From what I've seen, he'd be the perfect guy for you!" Marie nudged her friend.

"Maybe, but I also like the rest of them. Some of the other boys aren't too bad either, since the last Report; I've had time to talk to everyone. Five people have gone home and I'm thinking about one other."

"Why do you keep sending them home so fast? Why don't you have a little fun with this?" Jen asked.

"Well, it's silly really, but I've got this feeling that only it gets down to the Elite, I won't be able to send anyone home. And I kinda wanted to spend Christmas with just _him_ you know?"

"Oh," her friends nodded knowingly.

"I want to send as many home as possible _now_, so that I'll have plenty of time to decide _later._"

"That makes sense, but you make sure you don't send _him_ home in the process," advised Jen.

"I know! That's what I'm worried about, but so far, they've all been a definite no."

"That's good. If you ever need any advice, call the PIN Team!" said Jen a bit smugly.

"Princess in need!" explained Marie.

"You have your own thing now, just because the boys have one? Wow, girls, just wow. And PIN is kinda lame, by the way." Starlight rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we're still working on it…"

"How about WOW?" she suggested. "World of Women?"

"Ooh! Or Women on Watch!" put in Marie.

"BUTT, Boys under terrible tension?" said Jen.

"Isn't this supposed to be for us? Not boys?"

"Yeah well, whatever." Jen scowled. "Hey, when do we get to meet them anyway?"

"Uhh… Dinner? I could get the ASAP together before that. If you feel like swimming…"

"HECK YES! DO IT NOW! Hot boys here I come!" yelled Jen.

"Right then… Um I'll go get them?"

"GO! NOW! We'll meet you at the pool. Same rooms as last time?"

"Yeah, see ya." Starlight watched her crazy friends run to change, thankful that she had banned the boys from watching that particular encounter. She and Damon had gone over a map of the palace; yes she had a map, and picked out where to put the video cameras. The techno guy had undoubtedly placed cameras in other locations, but he had also provided her with a bug sweeper. It would pick up any of his cameras which were all registered under his name. He would've hated to lose them.

She had checked that there was nothing in this part of the garden and had told them before the girls had arrived not to intrude. She accompanied this statement with the promise of going swimming – they readily agreed. _Time to go,_ she thought, pushing the button on her bracelet. She had given the ASAP bracelets that would buzz if someone wanted to talk with everyone. She had gotten the idea from her mother, who had told her about the ear tug thing in her own Selection.

Starlight headed to her room and declined Anna's offer of a makeover saying, "Not now, we're going swimming, it will just wash off. But I know the girls will _love_ one later. They're specially looking forward to it. I think that's really why they came, to see you, not their best friend!" She dramatically fell on the bed and tried to look devastated, but she couldn't stop a smile from braking through.

"Shut up, you ginger! You know that's not true!" laughed Anna, pushing her off the bed and over to the balcony. "I know you're going to jump so just get down there already before I stop you!"

"Will do!" Starlight saluted, stepping off the railing and falling to the ground below, executing a perfect twist. She waved at her maid and ran off in the direction of the pool. The boys were waiting, having gotten ready when she told them about swimming. Apparently they had gotten her message.

"Hi guys, how's it going?"

"Wow! Tyler was right! You do look good in a swimsuit!" Cody smiled innocently causing Tyler to blush.

"Shut up nerd! So when are the girls getting her?"

"Um… just about… now!"

The sound of screaming was deafening. Marie and Jen came running along the path with Izzy, Jenny, and Marie's five year old sister, Lily. They all grabbed a boy and jumped into the water pulling them under. Starlight burst out laughing and joined them, making a huge splash just as they all came up.

"Hey!"

"You asked for it!"

"No, you did!" The splash fight lasted until Jenny and Lily got hold of the water cannons. Enough said. The boys heroically offered to stop them, but Starlight refused, telling them they'd thank her for it later. She pressed another of the ever present buttons around the place and the rouge cannons spun to a stop.

"Well, that was… interesting," said Jen. She looked around for the younger sisters and found they had fled the scene. "Oh well, I'll talk to them later."

"You mean congratulate and encourage them," accused Izzy.

"That too."

"Yeah, so… What now?"

"Why do people always ask that around me?" asked Starlight.

"Because you always know what to do next."

"No I don't!"

"Well, most of the time," Izzy amended, splashing her sister. It would have been the start of another war, but Damon interrupted.

"Um, hey! How about we go in for lunch? It's getting kinda hot."

"Good idea!" said Marie, and they headed in. The rest of the day was spent in Starlight's room, doing make overs and having a fashion show. Surprisingly the boys participated and let Anna do their makeup. Starlight grabbed Damon and pushed him into the bathroom, saying she had to work in private.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You'll never do it! Even _I_ couldn't make him look like a girl!"

Starlight just smiled and grabbed her supplies. "Okay, close your eyes and don't open them until I say so!" she told the grinning boy.

"You gonna make me look _beautiful_?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, otherwise I'll have to wear dresses for a month!"

"Oh, so you're the betting type?"

"Shut up!" Half an hour later, Starlight walked out of the bathroom.

"Star, why you wearing the wig?" asked Jen.

"I thought you were going to make Damon look like a girl, not do your own make up!" Anna said suspiciously.

"Nice dress," said Cody.

"I'm not, I did, thank you, and you totally fell for it!" Starlight shouted, from the bathroom. She stuck her head out, short hair sticking up.

They people in the room did a double take, looking from one girl to the other. "Not possible!" breathed Anna. "Just- No."

Damon bowed, his fake curls falling into his face. "She did a good job didn't she?" His definitely male voice, made the girls jump.

"Okay! What's your secret?" demanded Anna.

"No secret, just good taste. I can make myself look like a boy, so why can't I make a boy look like me?" Starlight asked, smirking. "Damon, I have a job for you."

"What?"

"I need you to pretend to be me at dinner. You don't have to say anything. If you can convince my parents that you're me, Anna has to go to the party as a boy!"

"Okay, wait, what party?"

"Why do you think the girls are here? It's Izzy's birthday next week!"

"It is?"

"Duh!"

"Oh right! I forgot! Happy early birthday Iz!" Damon laughed, adjusting his dress.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so how are you going to pull this off? You _never_ wear the wig to meals unless you have to." Izzy said.

"Yeah, I made a bet with Anna and lost, simple."

"But you didn't lose."

"They don't need to know that."

"Fine, but won't someone notice that Damon is gone?"

"No. I'll be sitting in his seat, pretending to be him! I can mimic him perfectly." Starlight switched to her "Damon" voice. "See, I can totally pull this off!"

"That's weird," remarked Damon.

"Yeah, so let's get going. Dinner is like... now!" Starlight pushed her friends put the door, cover for me! I need to change!"

Damon, Izzy, Nathan, Cody, Jonathan, Tyler, Marie, and Jen walked down the hallway to dinner. As they reached the doors they heard Starlight running after them. "Wait up!" They turned around to see Damon walking up to them. "See, told you I could pull it off." They blinked and looked back and forth between the two.

"That's crazy!" exclaimed Tyler. "How did you two _do_ that?"

"A lot of talent and luck. Damon just so happens to have the same shaped face as me and we're about the same height," she replied. "Come on." Starlight turned to Damon. "Just do what Izzy does. And try to look like you really don't want to be here. I _hate _dresses! And don't talk unless you have to, I don't think you can pull off my voice. Any questions?"

"Um… what if I get in trouble?"

"Just say I forced you, which will actually hold up in court. Don't worry, you won't. If anything, they'll ask us to do it again at the Halloween Ball."

"Right." The smiling guards opened the doors and someone announced, "Princesses Starlight, Izzy, Marie, and Jen. And the Selected ASAP."

"Hey! They know who we are now!" remarked Nathan.

Princess Damon stated to head for his chair, but remembered that he was supposed to be up on the dais with Izzy. _Right,_ he thought. _You are a girl, Starlight the girl._ He sat down with the royals and America looked at him. "Why are you-?"

"She made a bet with Anna that she could make Damon look like a girl. She lost."

"Ah, I see. How long do you have to…?"

"One month." Izzy replied. Damon was too busy trying to look pissed to even hear what they were saying.

"Well, you shouldn't have made a bet, but I'm glad you have to wear dresses, although, I think you could ditch the wig, isn't it itchy?" America asked.

Damon nodded, not looking at her. He was trying hard not to smile. _ She'd totally buying it!_ He looked over at Starlight. She was chatting with the boys and looking for all the world like him. He glanced at the other occupants of the high table. The French Queen was talking with his "mother" and Izzy was laughing at something Marie said. The little girls were talking seriously about watermelon, and Maxon was watching him with a smile.

He leaned over and whispered, "Made another bet with Anna?"

Damon nodded, his face twisting into a half-smile/frown. Maxon laughed, "Next time bet on something else. I still can't get used to you with that wig."

"I'll try to remember that," Damon growled. Apparently his response was acceptable because the Kings laughed and turned to his wife. Starlight caught his eye and they had a silent conversation.

_No._

_Yes, it'll be hilarious!_

_No! I'll get in trouble!_

_No you won't!_

_But the French Queen is here!_

_So? She's cool. She'd like my aunt!_

Damon shook his head, and thought, _whatever, it's your castle._

_Exactly!_

Once dinner was almost over, Starlight stood up. "Jenny! Pass the potatoes." Maxon, America, and Izzy stiffened. You did _**not**_ tell Jenny to pass the potatoes. A wad of mashed potatoes sailed across the room, landing squarely on Starlight's plate, splattering all over the people sitting in the general vicinity. Damon, stood up, his mouth open.

Starlight sat down, thanked Jenny, and started eating. Maxon looked from the boy who was covering in food to his daughter. "Starlight, did you tell him to do that?" he glared at Damon.

Damon opened his mouth, and then closed it. "No," said Starlight, "I told myself to do it."

Maxon's eyes closed. His mouth twitched and he appeared to be holding back gales of laughter. America smiled and didn't hold back. She and the French Queen burst into a fit to laughter. Maxon joined in after vainly trying to not to. Soon everyone was laughing, and Izzy started hiccupping. Marie had tears of laughter streaming down her face, and Starlight was smiling smugly. The only person not in the spirit was Jenny. She was confused. Whenever she did that she was always reprimanded, but now none was forthcoming.

The crowning highlight of the day was when Izzy fell off her chair and into Damon, causing them both to tumble to the floor. When Damon stood back up, the wig was gone and in its place his short brown hair was an interesting contrast to his red and blue makeup. He blushed, not sure what to do.

"Sit down," Maxon laughed. "Finish your food if you can."

"Right… thanks." His only reply was the thunderous mirth echoing around the room.

* * *

**YES! Damon madness! Next chapter is hopefully going to be Izzy's birthday, maybe some Damon/Izzy not sure. Also, who wants me to have Izzy meet Prince Regan? Not sure if I want to do some of that, but little sissy needs some drama. Star can't hog it all. Tell me what you peeps think, Review and stuff, ASAP out!**


End file.
